


Have Yourself A Very Twinny Christmas

by KimicThranduilion



Series: Drabbles and Short Tales based off Prompts [17]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hunters & Hunting, Mulled wine, Wine, Yuletide, christmas food, mince pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimicThranduilion/pseuds/KimicThranduilion
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short tales looking at how the Sons of Elrond have spent some of their Yuletides over the centuries – all of them based on Christmas/Yule themed prompts of course! Have a Merry Christmas 2020!
Series: Drabbles and Short Tales based off Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/332383
Kudos: 6





	1. Christmas Food

**A/N: Hi all, here begins the first of this year's Christmas offerings. The aim was to write a total of twelve fics; each one based off a Christmas themed prompt and starring our favourite twin elves – the Sons of Elrond. Have a care they won't all be light and fluffy – there will be darkness and my personal favourite – elf angst – to come. I do hope you enjoy! :)**

**Prompt:** Christmas Food

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Imladris

**Characters:** Celebrían, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen

**Summary:** Celebrían's final Yuletide on Arda is filled with her family and really good food.

T.A. 2508 – Two days before Yuletide

Celebrían took a deep silent breath and sighted down her arrow one final time as she waited for the animal to be still just long enough for her to take the shot.

Almost…almost…there – now!

Twang!

The release was clean as was the shot – straight through the head and the bird flopped over to float on its side – an instant and merciful kill.

"See!" The silver haired _elleth_ crowed, "I told you I could do it – you ought not to doubt your poor _Naneth_ so." Celebrían cast a mock reproachful look at her twin sons even as her eyes sparkled with the smugness of having proven them wrong.

Elrohir shrugged easily as he made his way to collect the large goose from the lake. "Well we stand corrected – well done _Nana_."

"Aye," Elladan clapped his mother on the back, "that was a perfect kill shot."

Celebrían huffed, "And here you thought your weakling _Naneth_ needed her big sons to take the shot for her."

Elrohir laughed at his _Naneth's_ teasing tone. "We did not think you weak _Nana_ , it's only that geese are difficult, flappy creatures to shoot."

"Yeah, how were we to know you possessed such skill?" Elladan arched a brow at her in imitation of his _Adar_.

Celebrían snorted in a most un-ladylike manner. "Did you both truly think that the daughter of Galadriel, Lady of the Galadhrim and Celeborn the Wise never learnt to be more than merely passable at archery? Nay, _tithen gwenyn_ ," Celebrían gave a nonchalant flip of her silver tresses, "I learnt my lessons well. That goose stood nary a chance."

"Evidently." Elrohir waded back to the lake shore and held out both arrow and goose toward his _Naneth_. "Here you go _Nana_ , to the victor go the spoils."

Celebrían plucked the arrow daintily from her son but flapped a hand at the goose. "Since you two think I'm so delicate doubtless you will be wanting to do the plucking and cleaning of the bird yourselves."

Elladan grinned. "Oh no _Nana_ , now that we know just how capable you are I think we can safely leave that task to you." The elder twin held out a hand as if to stop his mother in place but Celebrían only laughed and ducked under his arm as she made her way back toward their horses.

"Oh no _ionnath_ , my fingers are far too spindly and weak for such work."

"But _Nana_ ," Elrohir protested, not particularly enamoured with the idea of the tedium that was plucking and prepping a goose, "if you kill it you prepare it – those are the rules!"

Celebrían's cackled laughter that floated back toward the twins was her only reply - the silver haired _elleth_ already long gone from the lake as she abandoned her sons to the messier part of the hunt.

**~o~**

T.A. 2508 – The day before Yuletide

" _Valar_ above Elro, how have you managed to make such a mess of it – tis not _that_ difficult."

Elrohir glared at his twin, "I have not made a mess of it."

Arwen leaned round her brother to peer at his work. "Oh Rohir," she shook her sable head, "I'm afraid Ella is right - those _are_ a mess. Did you pay attention to aught that Cook said?"

Elrohir crossed his arms and pouted at his siblings. "They are not that bad and I _did_ listen to Cook."

Elladan and Arwen both simply looked down at his attempts before they gave him eerily similar looks of disbelief.

The younger twin glanced down at his efforts at making mince pies; he had to admit his looked nothing like Cook's. Hers had been perfectly round, all uniform in size, filled just the right amount and each topped with a perfectly cut piece of star shaped pastry. Elrohir's mince pies were shaped like wobbly ovals, were all different sizes, some had more filling in them than others and his stars were misshapen and off centre.

They _did_ look a mess and Elrohir pouted even harder. "Well it's not for want of trying or lack of paying attention to Cook. Pastry work is just so fiddly."

"For you perhaps," Arwen crowed more than a little smug. Elrohir looked over to her corner of the large trestle table to see that she had reason to be so. Her minces pies were exact replicas of Cooks.

Elladan's pies too, though not nearly at the level of perfection that was Cook's and Arwen's, were noticeably better than Elrohir's.

Elrohir sighed and would have swept the entirety of his attempts aside and into the bin had his _Naneth_ not chosen that moment to come forward with her own efforts. Celebrían dropped her tray of attempted mince pies next to Elrohir's. They were as bad as, if not worse than his.

"Never mind _tithen gwanunig_. What say we leave these two pastry chefs to their work and go make some mulled wine instead? Tis far less tedious and infinitely less fiddly."

Elrohir beamed at his _Naneth_. "Let's!"

**~o~**

T.A. 2508 –Yuletide evening

Elladan gave his twin a frosty look as Elrohir pressed his equally frosty toes up against him. The older twin didn't move however far too comfortable, somewhat sleepy and full of Yuletide goodies. He and Elrohir were sharing one of the plush couches in their _Adar's_ study where they had all gathered after a long evening of feasting and singing in the Hall of Fire. Arwen was curled up beside Elrond on another of the couches and the fire burned merrily in the grate as the family took some time for themselves away from the hustle and bustle that was Imladris at Yule.

The only one missing was…

Celebrían sashayed in through the door, a large silver tray held with care in her hands as if summoned by the elder twin's thoughts.

Elladan perked up jostling his twin as he did so. "What have you got there _Nana_?"

"Hot chocolate for all." Celebrían set the tray down gently and atop it there were five mugs each filled to the brim and topped with whipped cream and chopped hazelnuts.

Elladan smiled at the sight of the indulgent treat. " _Hannon-le Nana_ – that's very kind of you."

"You're most welcome – now drink up all of you whilst it's still nice and hot."

Celebrían dished out the mugs and Elladan cradled his with both hands, soaking up the warmth whilst he inhaled the delectable aroma.

It had been the perfect Yule day – filled with family, friends, music and great food from the roast goose their _Naneth_ had caught to the mince pies they'd 'helped' Cook with. And now it was topped off with this one last treat before bed.

It had truly been the perfect Yule day.

**END.**

Elleth - Female elf

Naneth / Nana – Mother / Mamma

Adar – Father

Tithen Gwenyn / Tithen Gwanunig – Little Twins / Little Twin

Hannon-le – Thank you

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this first fic – drop me a one liner and let me know what you think. I'll be aiming to post these every other day until the week of Christmas where they will then be posted one a day. See you soon!**


	2. Home

**Prompt:** Home

**Rating:** T (for angst and threat of violence)

**Setting:** Imladris

**Characters:** Elladan, (mentioned – Celebrían, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond)

**Summary:** Elladan reflects on how his Valley home has lost all Yuletide cheer and indeed its very heart now that his mother has sailed. Set the year of Celebrían's sailing.

T.A. 2510 –Yule Day

This was a terrible Yule day – if not _the_ worst Yule day that Elladan had ever experienced.

The usually jolly holiday had been a quiet, sombre event inside the Last Homely House and without - where the other residents lived – had been just the same. In fact, you could not really tell that it was Yuletide at all. All the cheery, brightly coloured and festive decorations that usually festooned everything from the balustrades to the trees had remained firmly in their boxes this year; the various dances and parties including his _Adar's_ grand Yuletide Eve Ball had been cancelled and the big midday meal that traditionally took place in a loud, festive and toasty Hall of Fire had been a sad, drab, quiet affair that had seen people pick at their food before they excused themselves as soon as was polite.

Elladan sighed deeply as he stared out at the dark winter's night beyond the window whilst his hand idled in Elrohir's loose, un-braided hair – a comforting action for both him and his too quiet twin who was curled around an equally silent Arwen.

Usually by this point on Yule day, they as a family would have gathered in either their _Adar's_ study or the family's drawing room to enjoy some peace and quiet as they took a break from the party in the Hall of Fire that traditionally carried on long into the night. Their _Adar_ would tell them tales of Ages gone before and their _Naneth_ would produce some tasty treat for them – hot chocolate, mulled wine, spiced cranberry muffins and maple flavoured cookies had all been part of her repertoire. And the three of them would eat and laugh and revel in being the complete centre of their oft busy parents' attention.

This year was not so however; where their _Adar_ had gone down to the meal in the Hall of Fire out of duty and Arwen with him for moral support, Elrohir had not moved from his bed all day and Elladan had stayed to watch (and worry) over his twin. Arwen had then joined them in Elrohir's large four-poster bed scant minutes after the meal had ended – pale, withdrawn and sad and their _Adar_ had fled to his own empty rooms in grim faced silence.

There would be no tales this night. Nor would there be any treats.

For their fun-loving, kind _Naneth_ was no longer with them. Despite the care and love of them all she had simply never recovered from the terrible incident in the Mountains the year prior and after a sad and sombre _Ennyn Laer_ she had left for the Havens and the Seas beyond.

And the Last Homely House had yet to recover; had yet to start feeling like a home again rather than the cavernous, gaping empty shell of brick, marble and mortar that it currently felt like. Silence had become their norm, replacing all cheery chatter and bright laughter for both their family and the other residents of the Valley alike. For it seemed their _Naneth_ had been the very heart and soul of Imladris with her quick-fire smile, no-nonsense attitude, easy laugh and adventurous spirit – all of which had sailed away with her and left a pall of grief hanging over their Valley home.

'Home is where the heart is' – so the _edain_ saying went; but their home had lost its heart from the very moment their precious _Nana_ had been captured in those mountains.

Yes, the heart had been ripped out of their home – stolen by the accursed orcs – but as Elladan waited for the worst Yule of his long life to draw to a close he resolved to return the favour.

Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow he would drag Elrohir from his bed. It was time for them to do as they'd sworn when they'd first come upon their _Naneth_ on that ghastly night over a year ago.

It was time to rip out some hearts of their own.

**END**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father
> 
> Naneth / Nana – Mother / Mamma
> 
> Ennyn Laer – The Gates of Summer – Elvish feast day celebrating the arrival of summer
> 
> Edain – (Plural of Adan) Men
> 
> A/N: Remember…I never did promise these would be all fluffy and light…I just can't help myself when it comes to angst. Still, drop me a one liner and let me know what you think.


	3. Snow

**Prompt:** Snow

**Rating:** T (for canon typical violence)

**Setting:** Somewhere in the wilds between the Misty Mountains and The Great River

**Characters:** Elrohir, Orc, Elladan

**Summary:** Elrohir battles a beastly orc in treacherous weather and reminisces on a time when he saw beauty rather than hindrance in snow.

Elrohir gasped as he slipped and his well-aimed swing missed the neck of the accursed orc before him and instead led the twin to take an undignified tumble to land right at the feet of his enemy. Elrohir hurriedly rolled himself to the left just in time to avoid the decapitating swing of the scimitar the beast had gleefully let fly before he scrambled to pull himself back upright.

Which proved a more difficult task than it had any right to be as the twin slipped once more and was forced to slide himself backwards on his arse to avoid yet another ill-intentioned scimitar swing.

The orc before him hefted its blade upon its shoulder and stopped to sneer down at the _Peredhel_ twin. "What is wrong _gulug_? Garlak thought bloody elves supposed to be light of foot and beauty and grace? Pah!"

Without warning the beast swung the lethally sharpened and likely poisoned blade down at him again and Elrohir found his feet in time to stagger backwards even as he held out his own sword _Hyandënóla_ in a weak, last ditch attempt to block. The blades crashed together hard and Elrohir felt the snow – the cause of his current predicament – beneath his feet squeak threateningly with the promise that it would soon give way and cause him to slip once more.

Elrohir took another step back, desperate to try and gain a more solid footing but his boot only met with yet more of the soft, slowly melting slushy snow that blanketed the entirety of the lowlands they fought in. It was not the solid ground he'd wished for but he had little choice and Elrohir pushed back against the orc's scimitar just enough to cause the beast to have a tiny slip of its own - that small moment of distraction was all Elrohir needed and he turned tail and ran.

And it galled him; galled him right down to the very core of his _fëa_ that he was fleeing from an orc rather than standing his ground and making the beast rue the day it had ever spawned but he'd been at too severe a disadvantage. For whatever reason the _orch_ had been having a considerably easier time of it in the still falling wet snow than Elrohir had. And Elrohir was his father's son (for all that they were now essentially estranged) – he was no fool – and he knew well when to give up a lost cause.

The _orch_ however had not learned any such lessons and it pursued Elrohir with a furious yell. " _Mirdautas vras_ elf! Garlak _will_ kill you today!"

Elrohir paid no attention to the gross Black Speech hurled at his back but simply focused on trying to see the path ahead of him through the rapidly thickening blur of snow that was coming down and on keeping his feet firmly beneath him. He also pondered how best to get back to his twin. It would mean doubling back and facing down the orc that so noisily pursued him and at that realisation Elrohir came to halt and begun to kick the ground beneath his feet free of what snow he could. He would take his stand here, rid himself of the beast and head back to the area he'd last seen his twin before they'd gotten separated. Elladan could be in danger or even worse – hurt – and Elrohir was bound to get hopelessly lost if he kept up his directionless running into the beginnings of what promised to be a blizzard.

Elrohir gave the ground beneath him one final swipe of his boot to clear the hard packed ground of snow and not a moment too soon as the orc thundered to a stop before him. It was blowing hard and frothing at the mouth and its eyes were murderous as it pointed its scimitar at him.

"You! _Lul Gijak-ishi_!"

Elrohir hefted _Hyandënóla_ into a ready position, planted his feet and smirked at the insult. "What? Could you not keep up with my light-footedness, beauty and grace?"

Elrohir knew it was unwise to taunt _yrch_ but it was just so satisfying to wind them up that he often could not help himself and he watched with glee as fury lit up the beasts eyes as Elrohir threw its earlier words back at it.

He had precious little time to enjoy his verbal victory and be smug about it however as the brute gave a roar of pure, unadulterated rage and launched itself at him.

Elrohir was ready and he parried the orc's first few swings easily before he moved from the defensive to the attack with some quick, smart footwork that saw the beast scramble to get back out of range. Elrohir did not let up and a few precise swings later saw the _orch_ howl its pain into the night as _Hyandënóla_ drew first blood.

Incensed, the beast came back twice as hard at Elrohir who held his own admirably but could not find room to continue his attack and instead switched to busily defending against the increasingly wild swings the orc launched at him.

Then just as suddenly as Elrohir had gained the advantage he lost it.

Desperate to stay well out of the way of the orc's crazily swinging scimitar Elrohir soon found himself right at the edge of the small patch he'd managed to clear of the hindering snow.

He needed to stay within the patch, on the solid, less slippery hard packed dirt; for the snow that fell in ever thickening waves was the wet slippery kind that had once upon a time excited him as an elfling. Where the fluffy, sticky type of snow had been good for building snow-elves and forts and having snowball fights this slick, wetter snow had been fantastic for sledding at breath-taking (and neck-breaking) pace down the hillsides of his Valley home. Elrohir had always preferred the wetter snow, ever eager to feel the adrenalin rush of hurtling down toward the Valley with Elladan's arms gripped tight about him as his twin yelled with alarm whilst Elrohir screamed in unbridled joy.

Elrohir blocked another few angry blows and inwardly shook his head to think he'd ever liked this sort of slick sludgy snow. What had once been a source of beauty and delight was now an enemy and a source of danger; what had been a joy then was nothing more than hindrance now as the orc moved more boldly into Elrohir's space with thrashing, slashing sweeps of his weapon that gave the twin no room, no option and forced him to move back out of the way and more importantly out of his cleared patch and back into the snow lest he be cut in half.

The orc had the upper hand and a slow grin spread across its face as it realised the fact.

"Show Garlak your grace now _gulug_ ," the beast sneered as Elrohir continued to frantically bat away its attempts to skewer him with less and less refinement as his boots and the slush beneath him refused to co-operate.

"I have more grace in my little toe than you will ever possess in your entire life filth!" Elrohir made another desperate block and inwardly swore as the orc took another step forward and swung its scimitar frighteningly close to him.

"So elf says _,_ but Garlak only sees bumbling like new-born warg pup."

It vexed and annoyed Elrohir to admit (if only in his mind) that the orc was right. He _was_ fumbling about in the too wet snow – the swings of his sword devoid of power due to his poor balance and not for the first time the sable haired twin wished he'd been brave enough to have already made his choice and be as a full blooded elf. Snow, even wet snow, was nothing to them – his _Nana_ had been grace personified when confronted with snow; her dainty steps left not so much as an imprint upon the white surface and she herself entirely unbothered. Twas an attribute Elrohir could've sorely used as he continued his best to fend off the orc and regain both a solid footing and the upper hand.

However, his current tactic of block, slip, dodge, slide was simply not working and as he blocked a hard drive that sent shock waves ringing up his arms Elrohir realised he'd have to do something else and quick if he were to have any chance of escape.

He'd make a run for it again he decided. Only this time instead of the aimless run and chase that had taken place before, once Elrohir got the orc to pursue him at speed he would stop short, turn back round with _Hyandënóla_ at the ready and use the beast's momentum to decapitate it.

Plan decided, Elrohir gave one last frantic lunge at the beast before he turned to flee only to be jerked back and to a halt by a vice like grip on his trailing sword arm.

"No, no elf – Garlak not chasing again. Flighty little fairy, stand and face your doom!"

Elrohir ignored the _orch's_ sneering words entirely and instead tugged and yanked in effort to free his hand to no avail. The orc was large; truly a brute in every sense of the word and where Elrohir had been able to take it on in sword play due to his superior skill in weaponry the twin was proving no match for the sheer strength the orc displayed as it gripped his sword arm with increasingly bruising force.

Elrohir gave another frantic yank of his arm which did nothing save put an amused smile on the beasts face.

"So tiny, so puny _gulug_. Elf's lack of strength makes Garlak laugh – so foolish elf, to try strength against Garlak's." The orc shook its head pityingly at Elrohir's continued, futile struggling before it scoffed at him, "Will be last mistake elf ever makes."

With no warning at all the orc wrenched Elrohir's captured arm backwards with a quick and sickening snap of bone that saw a hoarse, hideous scream ripped from the twin's throat.

_Hyandënóla_ fell from Elrohir's limp fingers to the snow with a wet smack and the orc dragged the _Peredhel_ closer by his mangled arm so that the twin could see clear the murderous intent that lit the orc's face with ghoulish glee.

"Garlak will take his time. To kill elf now, just like that is no fun for Garlak." The _orch_ let its scimitar fall forgotten to the snow as it raised a clawed hand to mockingly caress Elrohir's face. "Yes," the beast licked its lips before it licked all up the side of Elrohir's face with its slimy, putrid black tongue. "Yes, pretty _gulug_ – so, so pretty; you and Garlak have lots of fun tonight."

Almost delirious with pain yet still utterly repulsed Elrohir spat full in the orc's face – right in its eye – in the hope he'd incense the beast into the heedless rage the _glamhoth_ were so often given to so that it might kill him outright in its pique.

Far better to be dead than to be an _orch's_ plaything Elrohir knew from bitter, bitter experience.

It worked. The orc gave a roar and Elrohir braced himself for the coming death blow even as he prayed Elladan would forgive him.

"Elf! You! You are -"

Whatever the _orch_ had been about to threaten him with was cut short as its head and body were rather suddenly and violently separated in a hot spray of black blood.

"So lucky you have me to get you out of these terrible situations _gwanunig_ ," Elladan finished dryly.

His twin was grim faced, blood splattered and thoroughly coated with the wet, icy snow and Elrohir had never seen anything more welcome.

"Ladan," Elrohir gasped. The hot, fierce pain in his ruined arm made it hard to get his voice past a whisper.

Elladan gave his arm critical look. "That is bad and the weather worse. Come, we've not more time to dally with the orcs."

Elrohir nodded his agreement and bent to collect _Hyandënóla;_ the world swam and saw the younger _Peredhel_ sink to his knees in the white, cold slush as pain lit up his arm and coursed through the rest of him viciously.

Elladan was there instantly - supportive arm around him, "What am I to do with you _tithen gwanûr_?"

"We're twins…not…little…" Elrohir managed to grit out something close enough to the usual rebuttal before unconsciousness swallowed him whole.

**~o~**

Elrohir came to suddenly with a small burst of pain as it flared in his sword arm.

"I am sorry _gwanûr_ , I'm all done fussing at you now. You can rest again."

"Hmphr."

Elrohir's reply was an incoherent noise as he struggled to place the where, what and why of his current situation. Blearily he cracked open his eyes to find Elladan's own stormy grey ones peered down at him.

"Of course, now that I tell you to go back to sleep you must be contrary and wake; yet when I could have done with you being awake you decided to go all unconscious on me. Do you have any idea how heavy you are Elro? Dragging you all the way here was _not_ fun."

Elrohir only blinked slowly at his twin as he struggled to recall recent events and Elladan gave him a concerned look then.

"Are you in pain? Here, I can give you something a bit stronger now that you're awake. I didn't want to risk it before."

Elladan moved back out of his immediate vision - presumably to prepare his painkiller, and as Elrohir tracked his twin's movement with his eyes he realised that 'here' was a cave of some sort. Elladan was sat in front of him closer to the cave mouth and beyond his fretting twin Elrohir could just glimpse the snow that fell in thick unrelenting waves.

Snow…snow…slipping in the snow... and the orc. Elrohir winced as memory returned.

Elladan must have caught the look that crossed his face for his brother was there the next moment and gently manoeuvred him to sit up against his chest.

"Here Elro, drink this – foul tasting I know but it's the strongest thing we have and it will see off your pain quickly."

Elrohir didn't bother to correct his twin's mistaken assumption and swallowed the bitter concoction of willow bark quickly – his arm _did_ ache fiercely. He finished it with a disgusted grunt and Elladan took the tin cup from him and set it aside.

"What were you thinking Elro? I mean really, were you actively seeking out _Námo_? Why on earth did you think you could take on an orc twice your size in hand to hand combat?"

Elladan's words came strong and harsh but Elrohir knew him well and could detect the underlying fear in them. He leaned himself back further into the warmth of Elladan's broad chest and used his good arm to pat gently at his twins thigh in an attempt at comfort.

"That will not placate me Elro. I want to know what you were thinking! What if I had not come? Do you know what would have happened to you?"

Elrohir shivered at the thought – he remembered the orc's threat of 'fun' quite clearly.

"I did not intend to fight the beast in hand to hand combat Ladan." Elrohir gave a baleful look at the snow beyond the cave's entrance that still fluttered down from the heavens before he sighed, deep and ashamed. "I slipped."

"You what?"

Elrohir wished that Elladan would not ask him to repeat such a thing. "I slipped."

"You slipped…"

"Yes. In the snow."

"You…slipped…in the snow…"

"Yes!" Elrohir huffed in annoyance, "Will you simply parrot me again and again?"

"Nay, I only wish to understand what happened."

It was probably for the best that Elladan still held him tight to his chest and they were not able face each other just then as Elrohir felt exasperation crawl over him. "What is there to understand Ladan? I slipped in the snow," Elrohir gave a gesture with his good arm at the offending substance, "the _orch_ saw it's chance and took it. That is all – simple and easy to understand – tis hardly an algebra equation."

Elrohir felt more than heard the disgruntled grumble his twin gave. "It's just an unusual occurrence for you Elro – that's all – I'm merely trying to understand how I came to find an orc dragging you through the snow by your mangled arm."

Elrohir glared at the cave wall in absence of his brother's face. "It was the snow's fault! It's that wet snow…the slick, slippy kind…you remember – we used to hope for it when we were elflings so we could go sledding." Elrohir smiled then at the more pleasant memories. "Do you remember? We'd sneak out to the stables early in the mornings so we could grab our sled and head up into the hills before _Nana_ , _Adar_ or Glorfindel could awaken to stop us. The slick, wet snow was the best – the sled would go ever so fast then – it felt as though we were flying."

Elladan snorted behind him. "What I remember is you coercing me into following you out into the wet, pissing cold snow so that we might hurtle ourselves from the steepest hill we could find down into absolute oblivion…and I remember Glorfindel caught and stopped us at least half the time."

Elrohir snickered – his twin had never quite take to sledding as he had instead preferring to ice skate or build things in the snow. And indeed Glorfindel had been wise to their ways and used to keep an eye on the type of snowfall and the twins rooms whenever he thought they might abscond on an illegal sledding trip. Still, he had only caught them half the time and the other half saw Elrohir riding high on the adrenalin rush of driving his sled down the mountainsides of his home as fast as elvenly possible. Those were good memories and Elrohir let himself relax even further into the strong bulk of his brother.

Elladan though was not quite finished with him. "I still fail to see however what our previous sledding shenanigans have to do with you almost being dragged off into an orcs lair."

"It was the snow's fault!" Elrohir huffed, "It was the same slick and wet snow that helped us fly at breathing speed down the hills and hence I slipped which led the _orch_ to take his chance at capturing me. Do you see now? Simple. It was all the snow's fault."

"But, but I still do not really understand Elro – we are _Peredhil_ and not full elves true, but we still have some measure of grace and light-footedness gifted us."

Hearing almost the exact same words the orc had spat at him earlier come from his twin was too much for Elrohir and he elbowed Elladan hard with his good arm and shuffled off back in the direction of his makeshift bedroll all the while muttering bitterly about the treachery of wet snow.

"What was that for?" Elladan sounded an odd mix of winded and indignant.

Elrohir threw himself moodily onto the nest of cloaks and blankets. "Seems my measure of grace and light-footedness has run out. I slipped again!"

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peredhel / Peredhil – Half Elven [sing. / plu.]
> 
> Gulug – (Black Speech) Elf
> 
> Hyandënóla – (Quenya) Literally: I cleave heads; Head Cleaver - Elrohir's broad sword
> 
> Fëa – (Quenya) Soul
> 
> Orch – Sindarin for Orc
> 
> Mirdautas vras – (Black Speech) It is a good day to kill
> 
> Lul Gijak-ishi – (Black Speech) Literally: Flowers in the blood – an Orcish insult for Elves
> 
> Yrch – (Plural of Orch) – Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> Nana – Mamma (Mommy)
> 
> Glamhoth – Din horde; yelling horde- Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> Gwanunig – Twin
> 
> Tithen Gwanûr – Little Brother
> 
> Gwanûr – Brother
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one – hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a one liner and let me know what you think :)


	4. Fireside

**Prompt:** Fireside

**Rating:** T (for canon typical violence)

**Setting:** Somewhere in the wilds between the Trollshaws and Coldfells

**Characters:** Elrohir, Elladan

**Summary:** The twins share a meal out on an open hilltop in an unusual Yuletide-by-an-open-fire scene

Elrohir smacked his lips as he savoured the first bite of roasted guinea fowl that was the main feature of their Yule meal. It was utterly delicious, he reflected, as he made himself properly comfortable and tucked into another bite.

With every year they spent away from home on their hunt for _yrch,_ their skills in catching, preparing and cooking meals for themselves improved. They had gone from pampered lordlings catered to by skilled cooks at home - merely subsisting on _lembas_ when they had gone on patrol duties - to being able to rustle up a Yule meal worthy of gracing any table in Imladris from scratch.

It spoke to just how long they'd spent on the hunt and away from home that they had gained such experience. Experience that so far only their _Adar_ had mentioned tentatively in passing as they'd been packing up for yet another hunting trip. Elrond had wanted to know how long they'd be gone and when they'd been unable to provide him a definitive answer he'd asked somewhat sadly whether their trips helped.

In truth the answer was both yes and no. Hunting the accursed orcs gave them an outlet for their grief, a direction for their anger and so in that way it helped; yet on the other hand it was far, far too late to help their _Naneth_ \- no amount of slaying _yrch_ now could undo what had been done. And Elrohir would never be able to forgive what had been done and so they would continue to hunt.

A bump to his shoulder then shook Elrohir out of his contemplative thoughts which had admittedly begun to get dark. He looked across to Elladan who had lightly elbowed him and raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

"You look as though you are already planning our next raid. I thought we agreed we'd take a rest day tomorrow. Do something else besides hunt."

Elrohir quirked his twin a smile, "And we will – I was planning nothing Ladan – worry not."

"Hmm, I'm not sure whether to believe you _gwanunig_ , you were staring at the pyre in a rather promising manner."

Elrohir shook his head, "Nay I assure you – I was merely thinking. No planning nor scheming – tomorrow we will rest as agreed." Elrohir then jerked his head in the direction of the pyre that blazed bright far below their comfortable hilltop. "Not exactly your traditional Yule fireside is it?"

Elladan snorted, "You can definitely say that again. Tis certainly not fit for polite company."

It was Elrohir's turn to scoff as he stared down at the pyre that brightly burned the bodies that had resulted from their last raid earlier that very evening. Elladan was right, anyone else would be appalled at the thought of looking upon a pyre – of orcs no less – whilst they supped. Indeed, he suspected not even Elladan was as unaffected as he made himself out to be yet Elrohir had been in a strange, fey yet fell mood all day and was unbothered. He cared not one whit about their odd Yule 'fireside'. Let the _glamhoth_ burn.

In fact, it rather cheered him to watch the bodies of his greatest foe burn; after all this signified that _he_ and not they had been victorious. It was a sign that this day he had made some headway toward gaining vengeance for his _Naneth_.

Elrohir smirked. Much like the guinea fowl he savoured just then, vengeance tasted utterly delicious.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yrch – (Plural of Orch) – Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Naneth – Mother
> 
> Gwanunig – Twin
> 
> Glamhoth – Din horde; yelling horde- Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> A/N – Not exactly drowning in Christmas cheer here; Elrohir came out dark but I like it regardless. Hope you did too.


	5. Christmas Past

**Prompt:** Christmas Past

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Imladris

**Characters:** Celebrían,Elrohir, Elladan

**Summary:** The young elfling twins are taken sledding for the first time

Elrohir scrunched his nose as something tickled it and turned both his face and the rest of his body to snuggle more firmly into the warmth of his brother, eyes firmly closed all the while. Celebrían smiled at the sight of her sleepy elfling and leaned over to once again dangle a strand of her long silver hair under Elrohir's nose.

"Mmmph." Elrohir made a stubborn little noise and tucked his face into his brother's back.

Elladan stirred slightly then, finally becoming aware of how his brother was seemingly trying to burrow into him.

"Hmph Ro…" Elladan trailed off into a small yawn as he squirmed away a little before he too collapsed back into the warmth of their shared bed and sweet slumber.

Celebrían shook her head at the sight of her stubbornly sleeping elflings and giving up on tickling Elrohir awake she moved over to their shuttered window that kept the room cast in darkness. It _was_ early; even her energetic boys did not tend to awaken this early but Celebrían could not help herself. It had snowed the night before – the wet, slick kind of snow that did not last overlong but was absolutely perfect for sledding and Celebrían had every intent of introducing her twin elflings to the new activity that very morn. At age twenty-one she felt they were old enough at last to safely enjoy an activity that had brought Celebrían so much joy when she'd been but an elfling herself.

The silver haired _elleth_ drew open the wooden shutter though did not open the glass windows to let in the crisp, chill winter air. Light flooded the room and shone into the faces of her boys who were tucked up together in one tight bundle -only two small pale, dark haired heads peeping out above their blankets.

The effect was instantaneous as both Elladan and Elrohir moaned and fluttered their eyes and shuffled about as they sought escape from the pale, weak early morning light that brightened their room. Celebrían seized upon their mild wakefulness and stole over to them to begin removing the mess of blankets they'd cocooned themselves in.

"Come, come _ionnath_ , rise and shine. Tis a new day and I have something exciting planned for you."

At that Elrohir at last blinked open bright, storm grey eyes ever eager to try new and exciting things but Elladan was having none of it and instead made a sleepy grab for his blankets again with a muttered "tis too early for exciting things _Nana_."

Celebrían chuckled at her older-by-only-three-minutes son – Elladan was ever the serious one even at his tender age. He was much like his _Adar_ in that respect but Celebrían was determined that today her elder son would lighten up if only for the morning and have fun. They all would.

"Tis never too early for exciting things Elladan, now come _penneth_ , you will like this I promise."

Elrohir was now wide awake – the promise of something exciting far more alluring than sleep and he poked at his twin. "Get up Dan – I want to know what _Nana_ has planned." He prodded his twin again a bit harder, ignored the indignant grunt it gained him and directed imploring eyes toward his mother, "What is this exciting thing _Nana_? Do tell me."

"Nay, I think Elladan would rather sleep and you may as well join him." Celebrían gave an exaggerated sigh and smoothed her skirts as she stood and pretended as though she were headed for the door. "Tis a shame, I think you'd both rather have liked it."

Elrohir stood up then and begun to jump up and down on the bed disturbing Elladan who had valiantly been trying to fall back asleep.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan get up please. I want to know, I want to know what _Nana_ has planned. Please! Dan, Dan, Dan."

Elladan shot up then and stuck a hand out to grab at his twin's ankle to pull him back down onto the bed with a soft thump. "Ok Ro, ok, just stop bouncing – you're making my head feel funny."

Elrohir giggled but sat still and Celebrían beamed at them both. "Well come on then – I've brought up some breakfast from the kitchens then we can get you dressed."

Twin grins greeted her statement as Elrohir's enthusiasm at last spread to the no longer sleepy Elladan.

**~o~**

Breakfast had been a quick yet hearty affair – cinnamon spiced oatmeal, apple muffins spread with blackberry jam and glasses of hot milk for her boys (tea for Celebrían). For once they'd ate quickly, no messing about or complaining or picking at their food; they'd simply gulped down all that was set before them as their excitement built.

Now however, as Celebrían tried to get them suitably dressed for the arctic weather outside, they reverted back to type. Namely being extremely difficult and quite simply annoying as they fussed and squirmed and generally refused to get dressed.

"But _Nana_ why do we need so many clothes?" Elrohir whined whilst Elladan glared at the small knitted sweater she'd handed him to put on as though it had deeply offended him.

"Because it has snowed Elrohir and tis very cold outside and I want you to be warm and protected so you properly enjoy our activity this morning. You do not want to spend the entire time shivering do you?"

"Nay…" Elrohir patted his little hand against his chin as though deep in thought before he shook his head sending his still un-brushed ebony hair flying round his face. "But still, we do not need this many clothes _Nana_."

"Yeah," Elladan chimed in from where he was still pouting at the offending sweater. "If we wear all this we shan't be able to move never mind do anything exciting."

Celebrían sighed and prayed to any interested _Valar_ for strength. She did not understand her sons' deep offence to clothing such as coats, hats, gloves, scarves and now sweaters also apparently. She wanted her sons dressed properly and by all the _Valar_ above they were going to be or she'd not be taking them anywhere.

They were _Peredhil_ and sometimes that scared her. She'd initially looked to her husband as a source of information but Elrond, with his chaotic upbringing, had not been much of a help in terms of advice on bringing up half elves having seemingly blanked out much of his youth. That and the fact her husband's choice had since rendered him akin to a full blooded elf she had been left to work out much on her own regarding her _peredhil_ _gwanûn._

Her sons were not at all like full blooded elves; they were slightly bigger and stockier than other elflings their age, their little ears did not rise into sharp elven points but instead tapered up into gentle peaks and they slept with their eyes closed. (And _Elbereth_ that had all but scared her into _Mandos_ when she'd first witnessed her tiny new-born sons sleeping thus – Celebrían had been almost convinced the death _Vala_ was about to sweep in and take her precious boys.)

They were also sensitive to temperature – feeling the effects of it long before any full blooded elf would ever notice. And so Celebrían made sure to keep them in light cool clothing in the summer, supplied with plentiful cold drinks and in winter she bundled them up. Excessively so Elrond had told her once but Celebrían cared not – her boys were still very young and she'd rather be safe than sorry.

And with this in mind the Lady of Imladris straightened as she gathered her strength for what she was about to do. She launched herself at the nearest of her sons, Elrohir, and pinned him to the bed. It was a manoeuvre she was well practised in and she grabbed a sweater matching the one she'd given to Elladan and began to force the squirming and now loudly protesting Elrohir into it.

" _Nana_ no!"

"Elrohir yes!" Celebrían panted as she got the first detested layer onto her son and she grabbed next for his small woollen socks. "Tis for your own good _penneth_. It's very cold outside and I promise you'll be glad I bundled you up nice and warm."

" _Nana_ nooooo!"

**~o~**

Celebrían smiled as she stepped out into the crisp frigid winter air – Imladris in deep winter was truly a sight to behold and its Lady stopped to admire the white vista before she turned back round to ensure her sons followed.

They were sulking; long pouty faces and deathly silence toward her for the crime of daring to dress them appropriately for the weather. They both moved with exaggerated waddling steps as to demonstrate the fact they felt overly swaddled and Celebrían had to hold back a giggle at the sight lest she made things worse. But still, the slick snow that ensured fast sledding was not the type to last all day and she wanted her elflings to have their fill of fun. She needed to get them to move faster and she knew exactly how.

"Last one to the stables is a filthy warg!" Celebrían shouted with glee before she stuck her tongue out at her twins and took off running with elven light steps over the snow.

Twin outraged shrieks of " _Nana_!" followed her proclamation along with the sound of her boy's running steps and Celebrían laughed aloud as the stables loomed nearer. She knew her boys would not have been able to resist the taunt – their elfling pride would not allow it. Celebrían slowed a little and allowed them to catch her up and then overtake her – she did not want tantrums should she dare be first.

Celebrían followed her sons into the stable yard. They were huffing and out of breath with the exertion but their pouty, grim faces were gone and replaced by smiling red ones as they crowed their victory.

"You're a warg _Nana_! Haha."

"Yeah a filthy one too!"

"Aye," Celebrían played along, "that I am. And what do wargs do to elflings?"

Her boys exchanged slightly confused glances before Celebrían pounced and tackled them to the ground. "They eat them!" she yelled and proceeded to mouth and kiss at the elfling's exposed faces as they squirmed round and cried with laughter.

"Nay, nay _Nana_ warg do not eat us. Do not eat us please," shouted Elrohir whilst Elladan was breathless with his laughter.

"Very well I'll not gobble you up this time." Celebrían stood up and dusted off her breeches before she held a hand out to each twin and yanked them up from the swept clean stable floor.

Elladan having regained his breath looked round them. "Why are we in the stables _Nana_? Restor says it's dangerous to ride in the snow."

Elrohir nodded solemnly, "Aye - he says we're too small yet."

"And you are," Celebrían confirmed as she gestured for her sons to follow her toward the stable master's office. "We'll not be riding horses today but sleds."

There propped up against the wall of the office were three sleds – a large one big enough to hold Celebrían and both boys (and even Elrond had he chosen to join them rather than the chance of extra uninterrupted sleep) along with two smaller ones. Celebrían wanted to take her boys down the hills first a few times and show them how it was done as well as getting to enjoy the experience with them. She also knew her boys well and knew they'd want to try it on their own eventually and that they'd end up wanting to race each other and so along with pulling out the large family sized sled she and Elrond used to take out _yéni_ ago when they'd been courting she'd had two smaller sleds made for her boys.

Their sleds were carved of strong cherry timber and etched with all manner of forest animals along with depictions of snowflakes along the edges and the rope for steering was made of _Hithlain_. They were truly fine craftsmanship – worth of any Noldor craftsman and her boys were suitably impressed if confused as they knelt and ran their hands over the smooth dark wood.

"What is a sled _Nana_?"

"You use sleds to ride over snow and ice. There can be big ones pulled by dogs or horses or you can have these which you pull up to the top of a hill and then ride down on the snow. And the type of snow that fell last night is nice and slippery and wet and perfect for sledding and going really fast."

Celebrían watched as understanding dawned upon her elflings and she could not help but laugh when first Elrohir then Elladan each grabbed up one the small sleds and turned to make for the stable doors.

"What are you waiting for _Nana_ – let's go."

"Yeah we want to go sledding!"

**~o~**

Celebrían surveyed the downward slope of the hill she'd chosen for their first ride as her boys all but vibrated beside her with excitement. At last she nodded to herself satisfied it would be a good long first ride for them that would thrill them but not frighten them with excessive speed or steepness.

The silver haired _elleth_ adjusted the large family sled before she turned to her elflings. "Ok boys I'll sit at the front and steer and you both sit behind me and hold on tight." Celebrían gestured to the small carved handholds, "you can either use those or you can hold onto me and each other."

She beamed at her boys and they gingerly stepped in one by one Elladan first, his small hands clutched at her waist desperately and Elrohir followed after taking hold of the carved handholds.

"Are you ready boys?"

"Yes _Nana_."

"Yeah I'm ready!"

Celebrían nodded, "Ok off we go. Hold tight and have fun!"

Celebrían nudged the sled to the edge and pulled back her foot from where she'd braced it to hold them in place as her sons had boarded and they were off. The wind whipped at the loose strands of her hair that had escaped her long French braid as they flew down the snow covered hillside. Her boys were excited at her back; yelling and delighting in the exhilarating ride as they went ever faster downhill over the perfect wet snow.

All too soon they were nearing the bottom and Celebrían did not ever want it to end. She revelled in the almost deafening exited whoops and shouts of glee of her elflings as they gave themselves to unbridled joy. A moment later Celebrían brought them to a slow sliding stop as she expertly controlled the rudimentary steering ropes. Elladan and Elrohir were up and out of the sled as soon as it stopped all whilst they gabbled excitedly at her to hurry up and do the same so that they might drag the sled back up to the top and "do it again _Nana_! Again! Again!"

Celebrían laughed aloud at their obvious excitement; it had been everything she'd hoped for their first sled ride and she was pleased to see both boys had so thoroughly enjoyed it. Even her reserved Elladan who she'd been worried might not have taken to it. Yet he was just as adamant as the ever adventurous Elrohir that she got up so they might go back up the hill to do it once more.

Celebrían laughingly complied, stepped out of the sled and grabbed the rope to begin the trek back uphill. Elladan and Elrohir, both evidently desperate to help speed things along both fell in behind her and begun to push.

Celebrían smiled at their effort. "I'll show you next how to steer and then you can try it on your own afterwards."

Their twin cheers echoed loud around the Valley.

**~o~**

The rest of the morn was spent on the snowy hillsides. Celebrían had explained how the simple steering on the sleds worked and had gone down with her boys four more times – twice with each twin at the helm – before she'd consented to let them go on their own. They'd been utterly ecstatic when she'd allowed them to get into their matching sleds and push themselves off to go flying down the icy snow on their own - their joy-filled shrieks had followed them all the way down.

Of course as she'd predicted they'd soon gotten competitive and Celebrían had had to call on all her negotiation skills to keep things friendly and pleasant.

At last they'd begun to flag and Celebrían called them to her and pulled out the flask of hot cocoa and handed out the iced buns she'd brought along in a small pack.

They set upon their snack with fervour though it was not long before Elrohir piped up between mouthfuls, "Can we try a bigger hill _Nana_?"

"Which hill were you thinking of?"

"That one." It was Elladan that pointed it out and it was clear there had been some twin collusion that had taken place.

Celebrían studied the hill pointed out to her. It was two hills over from where they currently sat and considerably taller and steeper than the one they'd been on all morning long. Celebrían pondered it for another long moment before she turned back to her boys. "Very well, I shall allow it on the condition that I come with you."

Celebrían felt her boys deserved the treat having been really very good all things considered, but she could also see that their chosen hillside glistened with ice that could make for a tricky ride if she left them to their own amateur devices. Furthermore there was a small copse of pine trees at the bottom left of the hill and she was not yet confident enough in her son's sled steering skills to trust them not to end up crashing into it.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in silent communication for along moment before they looked back to her. "Ok _Nana_ ," Elrohir licked the last of the crumbs from his fingers with a smack of his lips. "Let's go!"

**~o~**

Celebrían waited until tiny hands clutched her waist securely before she slowly worked the sled to the edge of the drop. "Are you ready boys?"

"Yes _Nana_!" was the excited synchronised reply and Celebrían smiled and gave them one final nudge off the edge.

They were flying then; Celebrían had been right about the ice and it lent them an extra speed that saw their surroundings blur into a haze of white with the odd snatch of green or brown. Faster and faster they went and the twins were shrieking at the top of their lungs. It should have been overly loud in Celebrían's sensitive ears but the rushing wind whipped all sound away almost as soon as it was uttered even as it snapped and stung at their cheeks and caused their eyes to water with its piercing cold. The steep gradient of the hill added to the excitement of the ride as it caused their stomach to dip and swoop in pleasant exhilaration that caused Celebrían to yell out her joy right along with her boys.

At last they came to the bottom of the hill and unwilling for their fun to end just yet Celebrían pulled on the steering ropes to send them sliding to the left then to the right until they finally lost all momentum and slowed to a stop.

"So how was that for you boys? Did you enjoy the morning? Was it worth waking early for?" Celebrían turned to see their grey eyes alive and sparkling, wide grins plastered across their faces and their hair in windswept disarray.

"Yes, I'm glad you woke us up," Elladan smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Yeah! We had such a good time _Nana_." Elrohir too piled into her lap and gave her a squeeze.

Celebrían dropped a kiss to both their ebony heads. "I'm so glad _ionnath_. I used to enjoy sledding when I was an elfling and I'm glad I got to share this with you. Now," Celebrían stood and dusted the snow from her breeches, "let's head back and see if we can't convince cook to let us have some of her roast beef sandwiches hmm?"

Twin shouts of agreement rose into the air and Celebrían congratulated herself on a morning well spent.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elleth - Female elf
> 
> Ionnath - Sons
> 
> Nana – Mamma (Mommy)
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Penneth – Young One
> 
> Penneth – Young One
> 
> Gwanûn - Pair of twins
> 
> Yéni – (Quenya) Elvish measure of time equalling 144 years. Plural of yén.
> 
> A/N: I had a lotta fun writing this one!


	6. Tradition

**Prompt:** Christmas Traditions

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Rhyll – fictional town completely made up by me

**Characters:** Elladan, Elrohir, Hilma (OC), Hanse (OC)

**Summary:** After rescuing an elderly couple from an orc raid the twins are invited to spend Yule with them and partake in Yuletide traditions new to them.

**A/N: A few things: this fic is the longest of the bunch and Hilma and Hanse's accents are inspired by old Western cowboy accents. I hope they don't give you too much trouble.**

"You absolutely will stay with us and I won't hear another word about it. You just said it yourselves you've no place to be and no one expectin' yer." The elderly woman shook her head. "No siree, you'll spend Yule with us and that's that. Fancy expectin' me to just send yer off to have Yule in the wild – especially after all this." The woman flapped an arm at the burning pile of orcs that stood a few feet away. "You've done us a mighty good deed gettin' rid of them there orcs and now it's our turn to show some goodwill."

The woman turned and began to make her way back toward the humble homestead further up the path before she yelled back behind her, "Hanse, don't just stand there gawping – help those nice elf boys get their horses and stuff settled up in the barn loft."

"Yes Hilma dear." The man, Hanse, turned to face both Elladan and Elrohir, "Have yer really no place to be for Yule? Hilma's a bit forceful though she means well, but iff'n you boys got someplace to be then don't you worry about it – you don't gotta stay on account of my Hilma. Though if you ain't got no place to be nor folks expectin' yer then yer more'n welcome to stay with us – barn loft's a lot nicer than it sounds."

Elladan exchanged a look with Elrohir. From the eager look on his twins face he knew Elrohir wanted to take the couple, whose homestead they'd saved from a small band of _yrch_ , up on their offer. Elladan gave his twin a barely there nod of agreement – it would be nice to spend Yule indoors and with some more company for a change and he turned to the man with a warm smile.

"That would be wonderful – though we really don't wish to impose." It seemed the man and his wife were alone out here and the last thing Elladan wanted to do was put a strain on them, elderly as they both were.

"You won't be imposing nuthin'. It'll be nice again to have some young blood in the house." Hanse's face turned sad for a moment, "Our son, and we were only ever blessed with just the one, passed three winters ago now. Hema was his name, but got the pox he did and well we tried but…he'd always been a sickly child and grew into a feeble man though we loved him just the same. Naw, you'll be making my Hilma's day by givin' her someone to fuss about that ain't me." The man smiled then and gestured toward the path his wife had so hurriedly bustled up. "Let's get you boys settled in."

**~o~**

"What do you think?" Elladan asked from where they were both sprawled on the large hay-stuffed double bed that took up the majority of the couple's spare room in the loft of their barn. The bed was warmly padded out by blankets a plenty as provided by the motherly Hilma and a warm fire burned away merrily in a small iron brazier Hanse had set up for them.

Elrohir smiled lazily over at him, "I think we've made a good choice in staying here for Yule. They're a lovely couple and Hilma is an amazing cook. We'll eat well this year."

Elladan smacked his brother in the face with his pillow. "Ever thinking of your stomach _gwanunig_."

Though Elladan did agree that the generous roast chicken supper Hilma had put on for them had been utterly delicious.

Elrohir laughed aloud. "Admit it _gwanûr_ you're just as exited to see what Hilma serves for the Yule meal as I am."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

**~o~**

They had an early start the next day having been awakened by Hanse at the crack of dawn as he pottered about in the barn below them whilst he milked his cows and saw to all the horses. Elladan and Elrohir had gotten up then, quickly dressed and went down to help the elderly man with his chores waving aside any protests. With three pairs of hands going at it the morning chores were soon done and after a delightful breakfast of pancakes with golden syrup and dried berries Elladan found himself following Hanse out toward a small shed set in the furthest corner of the couple's field.

"You're a potter?" Elladan enquired as he took in the tools, the wheel and the earthy smell of clay that hung in the shed.

"Yes siree, I'm the town's clay man." Hanse gave wide smile as he stoked his kiln back to life. "Hilma and I grow what we can out here and we keep a few animals but our income really comes from these pots and things that I whip up in here."

"I imagine you're quite busy around this time of year then?"

"Yes sir! Everyone wants a pot, vase or a nice mug or some such for their wife or their Ma. I'm on top of things though," Hanse gestured round the room where a good many clay creations stood painted and waited only for their final glaze. "Final orders was last week and I just gotta glaze this here lot and they'll be good and ready to be collected by their new owners."

Elladan bent to inspect one of the intricately painted vases before him. "You've certainly got a real talent here Hanse. These look incredible already and will only look more so once you've glazed them."

"D'ya wanna help? Or would yer rather try your hand at throwing somethin' of yer own?"

Elladan considered for a moment – he felt far too nervous to help Hanse glaze his creations and possibly ruin the man's hard work and someone's Yule gift. "If you've the clay to spare I'd love to try throwing something of my own."

Hanse gave a merry laugh, "Of course my boy, of course!"

**~o~**

Elladan ambled along the path next to Hanse as they made their way back to the main house.

He'd had a fun if ultimately unproductive morning trying to throw a small bowl. Hanse had said that would be an easy shape to start with but Elladan had first struggled to get the wheel to spin, then it spun too fast; upon finally getting the wheel to spin at a comfortable speed his clay had been a tad too hard so he'd introduced some water as Hanse had called over to him only to add too much and end up with a soggy blob that had splattered across him. In the end Elladan had nothing to show for his efforts but he'd given Hanse a good laugh and the elder twin found he did not mind that at all.

Hilma was waiting on the doorstep for them and she gestured them to hurry with an impatient flap of her hands. "Come on now, be quick. Hanse did you forget we're takin' the boys into town?"

Elladan smirked at his brother at being called 'boys' by a woman they were centuries older than. Elrohir grinned back and Elladan figured his brother had enjoyed his morning with Hilma. The two had gone out in the nearby woods on the hunt for medicinal herbs; Hilma had been glad of the sword wielding company after the recent orc scare and Elrohir never turned down the opportunity to learn more of _edain_ herb lore.

Hanse shut the door behind him and smiled benignly at his irritated wife. "I din' forget Hilma – we're here now ain't we. There's no rush anyhow – the party don't have no official startin' time."

Hilma remained unimpressed, hands on hips. "Point is Hanse I wanna get there while there's still some daylight so the boys can see the town properly and I wanna be there while they're still serving the good ale. Not that hogwash they pull out after a few hours when everyone's good and drunk." Hilma turned to face them, "Now you boys go on and get ready – it's about a half hours walk into town and we _will_ be walkin' – I reckon even you'se two will be too drunk for ridin' later on. I want us to leave in the next fifteen minutes so you'd better go on ahead now."

Hilma flapped a hand in the direction of the door but Elladan had a question.

"What sort of party is this going to be?" He and Elrohir had nothing even close to resembling party clothes with them. In fact they hardly had anything clean left, Elladan thought with annoyance; they needed to sort out their laundering sooner rather than later.

Luckily Hilma's words were exactly what Elladan wanted to hear. "Aw it ain't no fancy do – though I know you elves love yer fancy things. Nah, a clean tunic or shirt'll do nicely. Now off you get – fifteen minutes or I'll be leaving you'se here."

Elladan smiled at the faux threat and followed behind Elrohir toward their temporary room to change into something less clay splattered.

**~o~**

The walk to the town took just about half an hour as Hilma had said though Elladan knew he and Elrohir could do it in far less time. Still, it had been a pleasant if leisurely stroll along a well-worn but neatly kept dirt track that lead up to the gates of the town. It was one they'd never been to nor indeed had ever heard about tucked away as it was in a small craggy valley and walled off from the surrounding woods and forests. Rhyll, Hilma said it was called and it had started out as a large farm that had eventually attracted workers and slowly sprawled into the fair sized town they now entered. It seemed strangely deserted as they ambled past the gate guards who eyed the twins with a level of suspicion Elladan was accustomed to from men who were unused to dealings with the _eldar_.

"Where is everyone?" Elrohir vocalised Elladan's thoughts. "Are we truly late for this party?"

Elladan hoped that wasn't the case – they were going to be stared at enough without walking in late to a function.

"Oh heaven's no," Hilma laughed. "The party's on Main Street – that'll be where everyone is."

"Main Street?"

"Aye it's just the next two streets along – and then you'll see. There won't be room enough to swing a cat."

Elladan exchanged a look with his twin – he felt as though he were missing something. "This party…it's on a street?"

Hilma stopped then and gave them both a look. "And where else are you gunna host a party for an entire town?"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged another look and Hilma stared at them wide eyed before she shook her head with a broad smile. "Don't tell me you boys ain't never heard of a street party?"

Elladan could honestly say he hadn't – elven parties tended to be held in grand halls or marquees (weather permitting). And though he and Elrohir mixed with Men more than most elves they did not usually allow themselves to be this intimately entangled with those not of the Dúnedain and that particular race of Men were not overly given to partying.

Elladan shrugged, "Our parties tend to be contained – to a hall or marquee or something of that ilk." He couldn't even fathom the thought of one of their feasts being held out in the streets of his valley home. Erestor would likely have a conniption at the disarray and the servants would probably all quit at the bother of having to ferry their heavily laden trays of food and wine up and down the streets.

Hilma stepped between him and Elrohir then and linked her arms firmly into theirs. "Oh you'll love this don't you worry." She tugged at them and with Hanse leading the way they rounded the corner onto another deserted street. "It's well-lit and there's food and drink stalls."

"There's games stalls too," Hanse grinned back at them and Hilma nodded.

"It's a Yuletide tradition round here; a real good laugh and a fun way for the whole town to mix an' a mingle. The vendors get to sell their wares and everyone else gets to eat and get drunk and play games." Hilma pulled even more urgently on their arms and they picked up their pace. Her smile was wide, "I'm even more excited for you'se boys to see it now. Come on!"

They rounded another corner and suddenly all was life. The street they turned onto was broad, lined with brightly coloured stalls and teeming with people. This was Main Street and it was a brightly lit hub of bustling, cheerful activity, laughter and warm, curious smells.

Hilma with her arms still firmly linked in theirs took charge and set off determinedly in the direction of a stall that seemed to sell ale. "First things first, let get ourselves somethin' to drink."

**~o~**

Elladan looked dubiously at the sample Hilma was waving before his face on a small wooden fork.

"Just try it. It's only meatloaf – it ain't gunna kill ya."

Elladan wasn't convinced as he again studied the glob of meat held before him. This was the sixth food stall they'd visited and Elladan had already sampled fried potato cakes, a sausage roll, some tiny, sticky chicken wings, a flaky fish cake and a warm honey and apple hand pie along with the tall wooden stein of ale from the first stall they'd visited. The food had all been agreeable and some of it downright delicious thus far but this unrecognisable lump of meat did not appeal at all.

"Tis really nice Ladan – especially with these mashed potatoes." Elrohir of course had already tried his sample and now held a full plate of the stuff along with a healthy helping of said mashed potatoes – ever an eager enthusiast of foreign foodstuffs.

"Even so I shall give it a miss this time and have another beer instead." Elladan waved both Hilma and his brother off and made his way back to the stall where he'd found a crisp, refreshing beer that he rather liked.

Hanse followed. "Good on ya boy. You needn't try everythin' my Hilma or the vendors put before ya. Likely not everythin' we eat will agree with an elven stomach…and you do look a little uh…green around the gills."

Elladan wasn't so sure that was the case despite the fact that he did indeed often find the food of other cultures somewhat trying at times much to Elrohir's amusement over his 'sensitive' disposition.

"I think it is less the food not agreeing with me and more all of this walking about and being jostled whilst eating. I am not used to it."

For none of the food stalls had seating areas – they merely handed over the purchased food or drink and turned to serve their next patron whilst one was left to continue to wander down the broad street either to move on to another stall or watch one of the many performers that had set up in the middle of the great road. All the while humans bustled around bumping and jostling each other and it was all this movement and the constant motion whilst eating that Elladan felt had led to his mild queasiness.

Hanse laughed, "Yes, I bet this is all mighty different from what you and yer bother are used to. You elves are a lot fancier than this here rabble."

Elladan smiled at the elderly gentleman as they gathered their beers and made to move back toward Hilma and Elrohir. "It _is_ different but in a good way – this is something new – and as an elf new things get harder and harder to come by as the centuries go on."

Hanse shot him a wide eyed look then. "Ya…ya can't really be that old now can ya?"

Elladan laughed. "Let's just say it's amused both Elrohir and I greatly that you both keep calling us 'boys'."

"Oh I hope we didn't cause you'se no offence – it's…it's just ya look so young see?"

"No offence has been taken worry not. It is just that we are far older than you can likely fathom and so to hear two who would be considered as children among the elves call _us_ boys is rather funny." The elder twin tipped his head to where Elrohir and Hilma had moved to yet another food stall – this one selling confectionary. "Let's see if we can get these two to move onto the games stalls instead shall we?"

Hanse nodded eagerly, "Yes let's. I wanna see how you'se boys do at axe throwin'. I'm the three time summer gala champion ma'self."

Elladan smirked at challenge he saw in the other's eyes and as one they upped their pace toward their food loving companions.

**~o~**

Axe throwing was distinctly more challenging than Elladan had assumed it would be. He found the top heavy weapons unwieldy and both he and Elrohir were completely trounced by Hanse in a friendly stall game much to Hilma's wild hilarity.

They fared better at knife throwing, darts and an odd game where one had to knock large wooden balls off columns of varying heights with a smaller wooden ball. Elladan did particularly well at that one and received a woman's bracelet as a prize which he proudly handed over to a blushing Hilma.

"Oh you don' have to…I'm sure you got some lovely elvish maid that'll look finer with this on her purty little wrist than me."

"Nonsense, it looks wonderful on _you_." Elladan clicked the clasp closed and held Hilma's hand out for Hanse and Elrohir to admire. The bracelet made of finely blown green glass beads shone bright as emeralds in the light of the street's many lanterns and looked lovely on Hilma's thin wrist.

The elder woman blushed all the harder at Hanse's teasing appreciative whistle and she pulled her hand back and flapped them all away then. "Go on now with ya. I've just seen Berna and I'm gunna have a little word with her. You boys go on and have fun and I'll catch up to ya." Hilma turned to leave but then stopped short to fix her husband with a look. "And Hanse don't you go spending everythin' we got on them gamblin' games. I'ma watchin' you!"

"Damn woman, can't a man have a lil' fun?"

At the scolding look from Hilma, Hanse held up his hands in supplication. "Don't worry darlin' I brought six copper coins to spend on the gambling games and six only. Once their gone, their gone and I won't spend one penny more - I promise."

Hilma shook her head but seemed satisfied enough and turned to hail her friend.

Hanse grinned at the twins then. "Let's see how you'se fair at a game of Karnöffel."

Hanse led the way over to another brightly lit stall – this one with a small but raucous gathering before it to sit at a small wooden table.

"What is this Karnöffel? Is it easy to learn or shall we be utterly fleeced?" Elladan pulled out a few copper coins as they approached the vendor.

"Nah, Karnöffel's easy enough to understand – yer just gotta keep yer wits about ya is all. It's a trick-taking card game and it's played in teams." Hanse gestured to encompass the three of them, "We'll be one team. Now, the player left of the dealer leads to the first trick and then all the others follow and play in clockwise order. Player what gets the highest card of the suit or the highest trump card wins the trick and then gets to lead off on the next 'un. And we just carry on a playin' until one team get themselves three tricks and wins the game."

Elladan nodded and handed over his game fee to the vendor before he took a seat at the rickety table with Hanse and Elrohir on either side. He'd played enough card games with the Dúnedain by that point to have a hope he'd be able to pick up this game fairly quickly.

Teams settled and fees paid to the vendor the cards were dealt and the game began.

**~o~**

Elrohir collected his winnings with a self-satisfied grin – two silver coins for his initial output of six copper ones was a great return. He felt all the happier about it as it was the very first time he'd tried his hand at this game of Karnöffel and he'd won so handsomely.

Elrohir alone had done well in their card team of three. Elladan was pouting ever so slightly as his loss of ten copper coins whilst Hanse too had lost all six coins he'd laid on the table. Still, the elder man had a beaming smile upon his face as he clapped Elrohir on the back in congratulations.

"Well done boy, mighty well done. You'se got yerself a good winnings there and all on yer first go too – you should be mighty proud."

Elrohir smiled, "Twas nothing but pure good luck – perhaps the Lady _Elbereth_ chose to smile on me this afternoon or perhaps it was because I had a good teacher."

Hanse laughed then, "I din' teach you nothin' boy and we both know that – heck, I lost everythin' I put on the table." A small worried frown crossed Hanse's face then, "My Hilma won't be too happy – even though I din' spend more'n I said I would she still won't be best pleased."

A flicker of movement caught Elrohir's eye then and he turned fully to see it was none other than Hilma herself as she made her way purposefully toward them through the throng, having taken leave of the friend she'd been gossiping and drinking a stein of ale with. Hilma looked jolly, bright eyed and red cheeked and Elrohir wanted to keep that look upon her as well as keep the peace in their jolly little group of four – for despite the short amount of time he already felt a deep affection for the couple that had taken them in for Yule and he was having a rather pleasant afternoon. He'd not see that spoiled for the sake of six coins.

"Here," Elrohir pressed the two silver coins over into Hanse's hand.

"Now what's this for boy?"

"Your winnings. We were a team – any win for one member of the team is a win for all."

Hanse gave him a _look_. "Maybe so son but I ain't takin' yer winnings. You won 'em fair and square."

Hanse tried to give the coins back but Elrohir shoved his hands resolutely in his pockets and shook his head even as he gave a quick glace over to where Hilma got ever nearer. "Elladan gave his winnings from that other game to Hilma and so I can do the same for you."

"That's different and you know it. It weren't money – Hilma woulda never accepted."

Hilma was almost upon them and Elrohir shook his head again and gave the man a look of his own as he pleaded with Hanse to understand. "I have not had such a good time near Yule in years. Tell me truly, did neither you nor Hilma wonder why we have nowhere to be for the holidays? Or why we've no one expecting us?" Elrohir sighed, "If you truly feel badly about the money then you can buy us all a drink or perhaps get me another of those dough noughts with the cinnamon and sugar but I would have us all continue to have a great time."

Elrohir cut himself off then as Hilma approached her beaming smile still in place. "Well now, how'd you'se all do? Won anythin'? Or have you lost it all?"

Hilma seemed to direct her last question at Hanse and Elrohir waited with baited breath to see what the elder man would do.

Hanse looked at Elrohir before he grinned bold and bright at his wife, "Well I only went and won two silver coins!"

"No you never!" Hilma exclaimed and Hanse put out his palm where the coins reflected dully.

"Well bless my heart! I can't hardly believe it. Well done Hanse!" Hilma pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before she turned to face the twins. "Looks like you'se two make a fine pair of good luck charms cause I tell ya – Hanse ain't never won at no game of Karnöffel in his whole life."

Elrohir and Hanse exchanged a glance and Hanse put a hand to his heart in a mocking show of having been wounded by Hilma's words. "I'm hurt wife, truly I am." The man laughed loudly then and gave a jerk of his head to indicate further up the street. "Come on now, I'm treatin' you'se all to some drinks. Let's get outta the cold for a bit and head to the Golden Weasel."

"Well…that's mighty nice of you Hanse," Hilma was beaming as she came to link her arms once more between Elrohir's and Elladan's and settled her shorter, thin frame between theirs. "The Golden Weasel's the best public house in Rhyll – you'll both enjoy it I reckon. Food more to your tastes," Hilma patted Elladan's hand. "And they've a large selection of wine for you." It was Elrohir's turn to receive a pat of the hand and he smiled at how perceptive Hilma was of them both.

For where Elladan had struggled with some of the food so too Elrohir had found the ale and beer all the drinks vendors seemed to serve disagreeable. He was far too used to wine and preferred it over any other alcoholic beverage and after the first initial stein of ale Elrohir had turned down all other drink offers and was regrettably sober for a Yule street party. That Hilma had cared to note their preferences made Elrohir feel inexplicably happy and he tugged the woman just a little bit closer as they followed Hanse toward the pub.

**~o~**

Elrohir slumped more comfortably onto Elladan's shoulder as he drained his glass of wine and waived over the barmaid for another. Hanse had treated them all to two rounds of drinks and afterwards as a chill darkness settled upon the town for the evening the twins had paid for them all to have a meal. They'd had lamb shanks served with a fruity sauce, roast potatoes and seasonal vegetables before they'd turned back to the drink once more and Elrohir could now say he was well and truly drunk.

The Golden Weasel did indeed have a large wine list and Elrohir had been pleased to find a fruity red vintage they oft had back in Imladris and had proceeded to quaff as many glasses as he could all whilst he listened to Hanse, Hilma and a few of the couple's friends who had joined them tell tales of their lives and the town. They told a little of their Valley home in turn though Elrohir left Elladan, who was drinking in moderation, to deal with the majority of the story telling whilst he relished in feeling safe enough to be able to relax and get drunk and let the merriness of the town's folk and general cheer of Yule wash over him.

Since their _Naneth_ had sailed and they had taken to avoiding their home going out on the hunt in the wilds for _yrch,_ such feelings of being at ease rather than warily watching their backs had been few and far between and it was simply nice to be able to have a break from the fraught danger and heavy feelings Elrohir felt their lives had become.

The barmaid placed another glass before Elrohir and he nodded his thanks before taking an appreciative sip.

"That's yer last one so drink it on up and enjoy but don't take too long about it neither."

Elrohir sat up a little so he could better arch an eyebrow at Hilma in question. He didn't want this to be his last one – he wanted to sit and leisurely have a few more.

"Don' give me that look." Hilma shook her head at him, "You and Hanse have had more'n enough now and besides all that we need be up and goin' soon if we want a good spot to see the tree."

"The tree?" Elladan's voice rumbled through Elrohir where he'd slumped back down to relax against his brother.

"Yes – it's another tradition here and I wants you boys to see it. So go on now and drink up then we can mosey on down to the town square and set ourselves up in a nice spot."

Elrohir took a deep drink from his glass and sat up a bit once more – he was intrigued over why Hilma wanted them to leave the warm, jolly atmosphere of the pub to go look at a tree. "What is so special about this tree that it has a place in your Yule traditions?"

"Do you'se elves not decorate trees for Yule?" Hanse slurred.

"Yes we do." Elrohir nodded, his own speech only slight less run together. "Fir or pine trees – we dig them up, roots intact and bring them inside to decorate. We kept ours in the drawing room and placed our Yule gifts underneath it."

"Well we do the same; most households clear up a space for a small tree of their own but the councillors here they always select a mighty big tree and have it decorated and placed in the town square every Yuletide," Hilma explained. "They decorate it with all the baubles and tinsel and such and it looks all purty all month long but then on Yule Fête night they light it up see?"

Hanse nodded and gestured drunkenly with his hands, "Lots of small coloured lanterns all strung up through all the branches and then they light 'em up and it glows and shines and looks mighty beautiful. Downright magical. It's truly somethin'."

"And I want you'se boys to have a good view of it so that's why you need to drink up so we can settle up and ship out."

Elrohir was even more intrigued now and swallowed down the rest of his wine in a few gulps, smacked his lips and declared to Hilma, "I'm all finished and ready to go."

Elrohir stood up and would have fallen straight back down again had it not been for Elladan steadying him by his elbow as the world around him spun.

Hilma gave a shake of her head though her eyes were fond, "You're mighty drunk is what you are." Hilma steadied her husband by the waist and gave him a wry look, "And Hanse ain't no better."

Elrohir blinked slowly as the room around him tilted rather alarmingly and the wine he'd so hastily chugged down threatened for a moment to come back up. He was far more drunk than he'd thought and was glad of Elladan's strong arm round him as the group made their way to the bar to settle their bill.

"Never mind – there's supposed to be a right brisk wind up tonight – that'll help 'em both get their wits a lil bit more about 'em by the time we get on down to the square," Hilma directed at Elladan as though Elrohir and Hanse were not even there.

Elladan's laugh rumbled through Elrohir before his twin mock whispered back to Hilma, "I have not seen my _honeg_ so drunk in decades – I'm not sure even the shock of the cold could sober him up just now."

"I'm not that drunk," Elrohir felt the need to protest but the slurred nature of his words rendered his protest moot and only served to amuse Hilma and Elladan further.

"Of course not _honeg_ ," Elladan laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Not little either – we're twins," Elrohir mumbled but let Elladan manhandle him and direct his steps toward the door and out into the night.

It was _cold_. The temperature had dropped several degrees and the first small weak flakes that came at the beginning of each snowfall drifted softly down from the grey, heavy laden sky.

"Oh it'll be magical if we get a good snow on when they light the tree."

"Yeah, mighty purty," Hanse slurred and Hilma laughed and gestured to Elladan.

"Come, I know a stall sellin' somethin' that'll help these two perk up a little."

**~o~**

"Ugh, please Ladan I'm sober enough!" Elrohir pushed away the mug his brother was trying to get him to drink from again. It contained an odd, earthy smelling dark brown liquid – 'Perk' Hilma had called it – that was meant to help him sober up and tasted positively vile. It was acrid with a burnt, tar like after taste and Elrohir was adamant he'd not be putting another drop of it anywhere near his mouth.

Still, the large mouthful he'd had before he'd realised how disgusting the brew was seemed to be doing its work. The world did not wobble before him quite so much and he leaned a tad less into his twin's supporting arms, though that could have also been down to the wintery wind that swept through the streets in large gusts every so often and stole their breath with its sheer cold as they made their way determinedly through the crowd toward the town's square.

They rounded a corner and pushed through another throng and found themselves at the edge of the large town square. A huge fir tree settled in an equally large pot dominated the square and towered high above them. It was beautifully decorated and the many baubles, silver trinkets and golden tinsel glowed dully in the light of the street lanterns around the square.

"Here now, this is a nice spot." Hilma lead them over to a corner where there was a statue of a man upon a horse that they could all comfortably rest upon. "We'll have a good view here."

Elrohir settled down on the statue and ignored the cold that seeped through his clothing from it and gazed upon the tree. There were a few men he could see milling about with oil and candles near it before a hush fell upon the crowd as a finely dressed woman made her way to the centre of the square before the tree and began to address the crowd.

"That's our mayor," Hilma whispered to them with a hint of pride in her voice as the woman continued to speak to the gathered crowd as she wished them a merry Yule and prosperous New Year.

Then the men around the tree got busy and one by one the lanterns on the tree lit up in a dazzling array of soft beautiful colours – warm yellow and orange, cool blue, twinkling green, soft pink and toasty red. Against the deep green of the tree and with the shiny baubles and tinsel to further reflect the light the tree did indeed look truly magical.

The crystal white snow that floated down in slowly thickening waves added to the picturesque scene and Elrohir absorbed it all with the effervescent joy of the drunken and beamed over at Hilma. " _Hannon-le…_ that is…thank you for sharing this with us. Tis truly, truly beautiful."

**~o~**

"Did you have a good time today _honeg_?"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes and flippantly sent a small wave of his bubbly bath water to splash at Elladan.

"Ack! What was that for?" Elladan had ducked just in time to avoid the majority of the water splashed his way.

"We're twins! I'm not the little one – though if you wish me to act as a little brother I shall."

Elladan rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to wash your hair for you or not?"

"You promised you would." Elrohir pouted a little and made imploring eyes at his twin.

"Well then _gwanunig_ keep your bath water to yourself; I've already had my bath – you needn't share."

Elrohir held his hands up in supplication and grinned as Elladan moved behind him and poured warm water over his head.

"Well? You didn't answer – did you have a good time?"

Elrohir settled himself more comfortably in the tub as his brother's hands begun to gently lather his hair. "Aye, I had a grand time. It was nice to just be able to relax and let go of things for a while."

"You certainly did let yourself go with the drinks."

Elrohir smiled slow and shameless – he _had_ had a lot to drink, indeed he still felt rather pleasantly fuzzy. "I appreciate you letting me get drunk."

"And taking care of you afterwards."

"Aye that too. You are good to me." Elrohir tilted his head back as Elladan directed and let more warm water run through his sable locks before he spoke up again. "It…today that is…it reminded me of…of before…"

Elrohir cut himself off and took a deep breath. Alcohol could make him emotional and he did not want to spoil what had been such a great day by ending it in tears.

However Elladan was able to follow his train of thought. "Before when _Nana_ would always have some activity or the other planned in the run up to Yule to help us get in the spirit of things? Aye, it reminded me of the same too. Hilma and Hanse have been good in letting us join in with their traditions."

Elrohir drew in a shaky breath and once he felt certain his voice would not crack nor would any tears fall he spoke in answer. "Yes, we're only strangers to them really but they've been most kind to let us share Yule with them. It's felt…good to feel happy at Yuletide again."

"And I am glad to see you so _gwanûr_."

Elrohir tilted his head to smile back at his brother where Elladan smoothed through any tangles in his hair. "And you Ladan? Did you enjoy yourself? I know all the street food was not to your taste." Elrohir could not stop his chuckle.

Elladan rolled his eyes again and poked him in the shoulder so that he might sit up a little and give better access to his hair. "I too had fun – the food was not all bad – the hand pies were lovely. Twas only being jostled and bumped into whilst walking around eating that had me feeling a bit queasy. I'm still glad we went though – it was something new and fun. I'm really rather grateful to Hilma and Hanse. Which is why I've been pondering something we might do for them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, whilst you and Hanse were busy scaring all the wildlife within a five mile radius with your 'singing' on the walk back, Hilma and I chatted."

"Do tell," Elrohir prodded.

"Well Hilma was telling me how they'd been making payments toward a new wagon they were hoping to have in time for the spring; but earlier in the year Hanse fell ill – really ill. They had to take him to the next town over – it's bigger and has a more experienced healer – and the healer helped but at a cost." Elladan wrung the last of the water from his hair and begun to gather it into one loose braid. "It took up near enough all the savings they had and whist the wagon maker was kind enough to reduce their payments it does mean they won't be able to get the wagon in time for spring as they'd hoped."

Elrohir could see where his brother's train of thought was going. "And you want us to finish up the remaining payments for them?"

Elladan shrugged as he stood up once more and wiped his hands dry having finished with his hair. "It would be a lovely Yule present for them and show our gratitude. I mean I'm not sure how much they still owe on the wagon but I reckon between the two of us we could cover it. Do you not think we should?"

Elrohir grinned broadly, "That's a great idea Ladan – we should and we will."

Elrohir thought of the coins he had with him and knew Elladan would have a similar amount; they always carried a fair amount with them in case of the off chance they ever found themselves in a position where they needed money. They tended more and more often now to wander further and further away from Imladris and to be out in the wilds without any coin at all was foolish.

Elladan smiled back at him, "I was thinking we could head off into town early tomorrow morning and hopefully get done before the Yuletide eve rush really takes hold. We'll have to take Alarca and Arauca to hitch up and bring the wagon back."

Elrohir nodded and reached for the soap. "Well, I'd better finish up here if we're to go off as early as you plan."

Elladan made for the door that separated their borrowed room from the smaller bath area with a sly smile. "I'll go prepare you some of _Adar's_ special tea now so your hangover tomorrow won't be too dreadful."

Elrohir groaned.

**~o~**

Hilma covered the large pot of oatmeal and with a satisfied nod of her head made her way out to the barn.

"Breakfast is ready Hanse."

Hanse stuck his head out of the stall he worked in. "Alright darlin' just finishin' up muckin' out this here last stall. Won't be long."

"See that you ain't – I've made oatmeal and there's boiled eggs, a baked ham and hot bread fresh out the oven. And ain't none of those gunna taste good cold."

Warning given, Hilma looked up toward the barn loft. "Don't suppose you know if the boys are awake?"

"Ain't heard a peep outta 'em all mornin' – and I din' wanna wake 'em neither; they're likely hungover to hell and s'not like they owe me any help with the chores. I just let 'em sleep."

Hilma nodded and made her way up the narrow stair ladder that lead up to the barn loft. She'd expected them to sleep in after the long day and late night and she was loathe to wake them but she'd cooked a large breakfast spread specifically geared to warding off lingering hangovers and she'd prefer they enjoyed it whilst hot.

And if she were being truthful she was really just showing off with her cooking now. It had been so long since she'd had guests or anyone to serve save herself and Hanse and the boys had been so appreciative of her cooking thus far that Hilma found herself not only contemplating but actually cooking more lavish meals. Indeed, she had a positively huge (and hopefully delicious) spread planned for Yule day on the morrow and once breakfast was done and the men were out from under her feet she'd get cracking with her meal preparations and cooking.

Eager for the day ahead to get underway, Hilma now at the top of the stair ladder gave a firm knock upon the door of the twin elves temporary room.

"Boys, I do hate to wake you'se but it's a time to rise and shine. I got a big ol' breakfast waiting for you'se downstairs."

There was no reply; not so much as a peep and Hilma knowing how Hanse slept like the dead after a night of heavy drinking gave the door a louder knocking – akin to pounding – in case her first knocks hadn't been heard.

There was still no reply and Hilma felt the first small tendrils of worry creep through her mind as she gave the door another couple of solid knocks. "Boys, you in there? Come one now – yer breakfast'll be getting' cold."

Nothing still and true worry then flared bright in Hilma's motherly heart. She did not want to enter uninvited but what if they had taken ill? El…Elladan…she was sure the twin called Elladan had been a little green around the gills last night – perhaps the food he'd eaten – all the _human_ food he'd eaten – had caused him to take a funny turn overnight. And the other one…Elrohir (she was positive she had them the right way round) he'd had a lot of wine. A lot of wine. Hilma had never seen anyone put away five bottles of the stuff by themselves and maybe that was normal for elves with elven wine but that had been human brewed wine. What if it had not sat well with him after all? What if they were both too ill to come to the door or even groan out an answer?

"Hanse have you really not heard nothin' outta the boys?" The elderly woman called down to her husband, "They ain't answerin' the door."

Hanse stuck his head out of the stall again shovel in hand. "No darlin' sorry – ain't heard a peep like I said all mornin'."

Hilma nodded at her husband's words and gave a final knock at the door. "Boys I hope yer decent – I'ma comin' in."

With that Hilma turned the knob and opened the door to a neat but empty room. Hilma stepped in further.

"Boys?" She called toward the small bathing room but as she took a step further she could see that the door to the room was open and it too was devoid of twin elves.

Hilma looked around the bedroom. The bed was neatly made and the desk she remembered the twins had laid their cloaks and weapons neatly upon and placed their boots beside when she'd first settled them in was empty now. All sign of weaponry, cloaks and boots were gone. Had they left? But why? And why would they not say good-bye first?

Hilma walked further into the room and stopped as she spotted their bags at the foot of the bed in a small tidy pile. Relief surged through her at the sight and with a jolt Hilma realised just how much she had been enjoying having their company.

She was glad to see they had plans to return…but that did not answer the question as to where they had disappeared to. And why had they said nothing?

With a sigh yet a relieved heart to know that they would return at some point she made her back down to the main barn.

Hanse was waiting for her at the bottom of the stair ladder. "Where're the boys? Not taken ill are they?"

"They ain't here. Their weapons and such are all gone but their bags are still here. Can't think where they might've gotten to or why they din' say nothin' about it."

Hanse shrugged easily. "We call 'em boys Hilma but they're grown men…uh…elves that is and we ain't got no say over 'em. I ain't their Pa and you ain't their Ma and asides from all that they're soldiers."

Hilma gave her husband a blank look. "Soldiers?"

Hanse fixed her with a look of his own, "All that weaponry and the way they took down all them orcs. Shucks, them boys din' even break a sweat. You can tell by just lookin' at 'em they're soldiers."

"Yes," Hilma granted, "but what does that have to do with 'em disappearin' clean away?"

Hanse shrugged again, "Somethin' mighta come up. We don't really know nothin' about them boys. Why they were in the area…who they're workin' for…they mighta got called back or away to deal with somethin'."

Hilma held the door for her husband as they both made their way back into the welcoming warmth of the main house. There was a frown upon her face and Hanse shook his head at her and took her by the shoulders to give her a little shake.

"Quit worryin' bout them boys. Wherever they've got to they'll be just fine. And you said yerself they left their bags here. They'll be back." Hanse planted a kiss to her brow and turned away toward the bath room to clean up.

Hilma knew deep down he was right but she still couldn't quite shake the worry that gnawed at the back her mind as she begun to warm and set out the plates for breakfast.

**~o~**

Hilma was elbow deep in pastry when she heard Hanse call out for her. She sighed, only mildly irritated as she gathered the soft dough into a bowl and wiped her hands upon her apron. The pastry was about ready anyway and she could do with a quick breath of fresh air. The twins hadn't shown during breakfast and after it Hanse had stepped out to continue to tend the yard and animals whilst Hilma began the prep work for the next day's Yule feast.

She'd fed both her Yule pudding and cake their last slugs of brandy before she'd iced the cake in soft sweet marzipan and coloured icing. Hilma had also set the turkey Hanse had gutted and plucked for her into a brine bath before she'd turned to making a large batch of pastry. She wanted to make mince pies, sausage rolls and perhaps a large pie with the last of the year's blackberries. She'd been hard at work for most of the morn and she supposed she was due a break, besides which she was rather curious as to why Hanse was hollering for her like that.

Hilma shoved her feet into her outdoor boots and headed out toward the barn only to stop dead in her tracks after a few steps. The twins had returned and more than that they were currently unhitching their (rather majestic looking) horses from a wagon. A brand new, sleek and shiny wagon that looked exactly like the one she and Hanse were trying so hard to pay off right down to the last wheel spoke.

For once Hilma was lost for words as she slowly moved closer and it took Hanse, voice laced with incredulity, to break the silence as the twins at last freed their horses and stood straight to face them.

"Well now boys...what…what is this?" Hanse waved a hand toward the wagon that gleamed in the pale midday sun.

"It's your wagon," one of the boys beamed and Hilma suddenly felt as though she needed to sit down.

"What do yer mean our wagon?" She looked between them both as she tried and failed to identify which twin was which. "Our wagon's still sitting on Mister McGhale's plot awaitin' for us to finish up with payin' for it."

"I dunno Hilma – this one here looks a might like the one we was payin' towards."

It did – it really did; from the deep mahogany stain right down to the dark green trim she clearly remembered Hanse picking out.

Hilma shook her head and feeling the chill in the air she waved them all inside. "Well let's talk about it inside – over some hot tea perhaps – Hanse you've been workin' out here all mornin' and you boys look half frozen. Now come on, come on."

**~o~**

Hilma set out the fine boned china tea service that she hardly ever got to use alongside a large tray filled with sandwiches, cuts of cheese, a few boiled eggs, pickled onions and slices of the morning's baked ham. It was about lunch time after all and the boys had had no breakfast as far as she knew.

"Now," Hilma began as she saw that everyone at last had a filled plate, "what do yer mean by sayin' that what's out there is our wagon?"

"Exactly what we said – it _is_ your wagon."

"Now I know that one out there looks mighty similar but our wagon's awaitin' for us to finish up payin' for it. We were hopin' for spring but it's lookin' more like late summer now." Hanse sounded a bit sad at that and Hilma knew he still felt badly over his illness earlier in the year that had nearly wiped out their savings.

Hilma didn't blame her husband – such things happened – particularly at their age. It was a discussion they'd had many times but Hanse had yet to fully shake his guilt.

She gave her husband a bright smile before she turned back to the twin elves. "Hanse is right – we've been payin' steady away but we ain't nowhere near done now so that what you'se have got out there can't be our wagon."

"Tis a gift Hilma. A Yuletide gift from us to you both."

"Aye, you've treated us so kindly taking us in for Yuletide and…well we wanted to give you something back. Ladan mentioned about the wagon and we both thought it would be perfect."

Hilma looked to her husband who was looking back at her just as slack jawed. She'd had an inkling outside – when they'd first insisted that it was indeed their wagon - that it would turn out to be something like this. Some grand act of generosity the likes of which Hilma had never received in her life. It was why she'd needed to come in and sit down and process what the kind twin elves were saying.

The kind twin elves who both now looked distinctly uncomfortable at their prolonged silence until at last one of them spoke up again.

"Have we offended you in this?"

The other looked just as anxious as his brother, "We did not mean to cause offence – only to help. It was no trouble to complete the remaining payments and you will have it for all the planting, foaling and Hanse's trade trips to the town in the spring as you wished. I do hope you will accept it for the gift it is meant as."

Hilma exchanged another look with Hanse, it was a generous gift but not one she felt they could accept. The elderly woman knew exactly how much had been left on their payments toward the wagon and there was no way she could allow these elves to part with so much of their own coin. Not just for feeding them and taking them to the annual Yule street party. Nay, it would not do and as she looked her husband in the eye she knew he thought the same.

"We can't accept it boys," Hilma stated softly yet firmly.

"But -"

Hilma held up her hand to stay the elf. "Nay. Elladan, Elrohir, it's been our dearest pleasure to have and to host you but iff'n yer remember you'se already did us a great deed savin' us from them orcs when ya did. We're the ones in _your_ debt boys it ain't the other way round."

Hanse gave a grave nod, "Hilma's right boys, we can't accept – not rightly. We know how much we owed and ain't no way we could have you spendin' that much of yer own coin – not for us."

Both elves looked crestfallen and Hilma felt for them, she truly did but she couldn't accept. "You boys gotta move on soon enough and I'd hate to think of you out there and not able to afford what food and other necessities you might come to need in the wilds."

"We carry coin with us but have no need of it whilst we're out here. We are more than capable of surviving off _Yavanna's_ bounty and if game is thin on the ground we have our own non-perishable provisions."

The twin that had spoken sounded an odd combination of sad yet offended and Hilma sighed. She didn't want to offend them but she did not want to fleece them either.

"Please," the other twin spoke and from his earnest, serious expression Hilma wanted to hazard a guess that he was the one called Elladan. "You would be depriving us of nothing and giving us everything."

"And how do yer figure that?" Hilma was determined to stay firm in their refusal of the too generous gift.

"Well we'd have peace of mind for a start to know that the lovely couple that sheltered and fed us through Yule were not out here struggling come springe-time without the use of a wagon for their large homestead."

"It'd be tough, that's for sure but we'd manage – Hanse and I always have."

The other twin ran agitated hands through his braids dishevelling them slightly before he gave a deep sigh. "You think you have only fed us and given us somewhere to stay and some company for Yule and perhaps if it were only that then our gift would indeed be over generous but you have…you have no idea how much more you have given us…I do not wish to speak of it now and bring the unpleasant memories near but trust me when I say it has been long, long years since my brother and I have felt as much joy as this at Yuletide."

The twin, and Hilma felt this one was Elrohir – he seemed the more expressive of the two, exchanged a look with his brother before he continued. "I mentioned this to Hanse last night but do you not truly think it odd that we've nowhere to be nor anyone to see for Yuletide?" The elf shook his dark head, "Yule has been…difficult for us for a long, long time now so for you to take us in and be as kind as you have and show us all your traditions – well…it's…it's helped. I can't explain it fully in words not without getting into…everything…but this is the happiest Yule we've had in a long time and so we thought we'd share that happiness with you via our gift."

"And we'd be even happier this Yule if you were to accept. The money does not trouble us – indeed we've still coin enough to take care of any expenses we may yet encounter. So we ask again – will you accept our gift?"

Hilma studied the twin faces before her. One looked pleadingly hopeful though there was an underlying sadness whilst the other held a shadow that spoke of deep grief. In light of what the twin she believed to be Elrohir had just revealed she could see now why they'd chosen to be as generous as they had…and they truly _did_ need the wagon. Despite the brave front she'd put on they would struggle terribly without it come planting and foaling time in the spring.

Hilma looked to Hanse again for a long moment and read mutual agreement in her husband's eyes. If it truly meant this much to the twins to gift them this then they would gratefully accept.

Hilma turned her gaze back to the twins and grinned wide. "Well come on and a get to eatin' – we've got a brand new wagon to go look over and I'm excited as anythin'!"

The faces before her split into huge identical grins and Hilma felt a quiet delight in her heart at the thought of having given two kind souls such joy even if the twins were really the ones who'd done all the giving.

**~o~**

Hanse smirked as he played his trump card and the twin elves playing with him set their cards down on the table in defeat.

"You're a lot better at this game than Karnöffel Hanse," one of the twins said with a laugh as he pushed his chips over.

Hanse gave a laugh, "That I am boyo…that I am." The elderly man looked to the small clock on the mantelpiece. "Whatta yer say boys – I reckon we've got enough time for another round afore Hilma calls us in for dinner. Are you'se up to it?"

"Yes and I can promise you I'll be winning those chips back," one of the twins declared whilst the other gathered up the cards to shuffle the deck and deal a new hand.

They'd been having a good natured game Hanse had suggested after Hilma had shooed them out and away from the kitchen after their late breakfast so she could finish up the Yule midday meal. It had been a pleasantly relaxed Yule day thus far – they'd all risen late then had a large, luxurious breakfast and shared tales and laughter before Hilma had at last stood up and declared she needed all the male-folk out of her kitchen. They'd been playing rounds of the card game ever since all whilst Hanse encouraged the twins to share tales of their travels and their homeland.

And as another hand was dealt – likely their last before lunch – Hanse decided to find out what elves served up for Yule lunch. "So tell me boys, what do elves eat for their Yule day meal?"

The twins looked at each other for a long moment and Hanse began to feel that perhaps he'd made a mistake in asking – especially when he considered what the brothers had told them about their recent Yule's and how it was a difficult holiday for them. The elderly man was just about to change the topic when one of the twins (and for the life of him Hanse could not tell them apart) spoke up.

"Well our family traditionally hosts a rather large Yule meal that all are welcome to and it lasts right into the night becoming a party."

The other twin nodded, "Because there's so many in attendance we tend to have a rather lot of food. There's always game – usually venison but sometimes, if we were lucky in the hunt there might be boar. There is always a roast bird as well – some years we have pheasant, some years goose."

"They're served with all the usual seasonal vegetables and copious amounts of wine."

Hanse laughed, "Yes, I'mma comin' to understand that you elves love yer wine."

"That we do – Yule is not Yule without mulled wine," one of the twins stated firmly.

The other rolled his eyes at his twin and looked to Hanse. "What about you? I know the traditional Yule meal varies from town to town among the race of Men – for example the Dúnedain must have a roasted duck as the main part of their meal or the day is ruined as far as they are concerned. So what do the people of Rhyll eat on Yule day?"

"Duck ay?" Hanse considered it with a nod of his head. "Interstin'. In Rhyll we also prefer a bird for our meat but here its turkey that we serve."

"Turkey?"

"Yessir, we raise one every year - keep it fed and fattened on corn. Come Yule time I prep it up for Hilma and she does the rest. It can be awfully dry you see iff'n it ain't done right but my Hilma – well she's dang handy in the kitchen. No need to worry over dry turkey in this house."

And it was true – Hanse didn't know how his wife did it but her bird was always perfectly roasted and perfectly juicy.

"What do you serve as sides?"

Both twins now held their cards in their laps, face side down the card game utterly forgotten for the moment as they quizzed him on Rhyll's traditional Yule fare.

"Oh same as what you said – seasonal veg – yer got carrots and parsnips, roasted potatoes and brussel sprouts of course." One of the twins made a face at the mention of the green vegetable and Hanse laughed. "Oh I know sprouts ain't got the best reputation but you'll like the ones my Hilma serves up I'm sure. She does 'em in bacon fat see, tossed through with roasted chestnuts – ain't like no sprouts you'se have ever tasted before – they're mighty nice. And then of course yer got yer gravy and bread sauce."

"Bread sauce?"

"Yeah, ain't you boys never heard of bread sauce?"

Hanse was incredulous – it was one of his favourite parts of the meal. Yet it was clear by the twin looks of confusion directed at him that the elves had no idea what he was talking about.

"Bread sauce…as in sauce…made of bread?"

There was a look of mild horror on the twin's face and Hanse chuckled. He could see that the name was not the most appealing thing in the world.

"Well, I s'ppose in a way yer right boyo. It's made of milk see and a load of other seasonings that Hilma keeps a closely guarded secret and then it's thickened with breadcrumbs. It's awfully tasty and goes down a right treat with the turkey."

Both elves still looked unconvinced and Hanse was excited for them both to give it a try.

"It's one of my favourite things about the Yule meal. You'll see - ain't nothin' like Hilma's bread sauce."

Hanse nodded with finality and laid his first card down on the table. Hilma would soon be calling them in and then he'd get to share yet another new thing with the elves.

**~o~**

Hilma had really outdone herself Hanse thought as he looked at the spread before them. His wife had at last summoned them into the dining room for the main attraction of the day - the Yule meal.

The turkey was the proud centre piece of the table, golden and smelling divine and encircled by all the other side dishes including as promised the warm jug of bread sauce. Hilma said a small prayer and then it was over to Hanse to carve the turkey. That done the side dishes were passed around until Hilma was satisfied everyone had a very full plate. The gravy boat and bread sauce jug were the last to be passed round and though both elves took a healthy helping of gravy they hesitated over the bread sauce.

"Just try a spoonful on the edge of yer plates," Hanse encouraged, "and iff'n you'se don't like it then it ain't no great tragedy and yer meal won't be spoilt."

Hilma looked at him questioningly then.

"The boys ain't never had bread sauce afore," Hanse explained for his wife.

"Truthfully we learned of it only when Hanse mentioned it a bit earlier today." One of the twins spoke up from where he eyed the sauce jug that his brother held dubiously.

"Oh well you must try it – if only a spoonful as Hanse suggested – heck, ya never know ya might enjoy it."

Hanse smiled at the twins and gave an encouraging nod of his head and at last the twin that held the jug spooned some of the bread sauce onto his plate and passed it to his brother who did the same.

"Go on, tell us what yer think."

Hanse felt bad for the boys in being the centre of Hilma's rapt attention but neither seemed to mind and both cut off a chunk of turnkey before they dipped it into the sauce on their plates. They exchanged one final look before they placed the morsels in their mouths and chewed slowly – savouring what they ate.

Hanse felt inexplicably nervous for some reason; the elves had every right not to like the foodstuff that was completely foreign to them and he knew Hilma would take no offence if they didn't like it but still…Hanse found he really, really wanted them to like it.

"Well?" He couldn't help but prod despite the glare it earned him from Hilma.

"It's not at all like I imagined it would be."

"Mmm, same here – it's thicker than I expected. When Hanse said it was milk based I expected something far thinner."

"It tastes of onion…"

"And there's a hint of garlic too…"

"And just a trace of nutmeg…"

The twins smiled at them both and declared (rather uncannily) as one, "We like it!"

A smile he could not hope to stop split Hanse's face clean in half at the declaration and he turned to his own meal and tucked in as a feeling of joy at the sharing of a dearly held Yuletide tradition settled over them all.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yrch – (Plural of Orch) – Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> Gwanunig – Twin
> 
> Gwanûr – Brother
> 
> Edain – (Plural of Adan) Men
> 
> Eldar – Elves
> 
> Naneth / Nana – Mother / Mamma (Mommy)
> 
> Honeg – Little Brother
> 
> Hannon-le – Thank you
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Horses:
> 
> Arauca - Elrohir's horse (Quenya) Swift
> 
> Alarca - Elladan's horse (Quenya) Agile
> 
> A/N: So this fic totally ran away from me – I never intended any of these stories to be so long but I like this one all the same and I'm pleased with how it turned out. I had a lot of fun writing it. Drop me a one line and let me know what you think.


	7. Mulled Wine

**Prompt:** Mulled Wine

**Rating:** T (For mentions of drinking)

**Setting:** Somewhere in the foothills of the Misty Mountains

**Characters:** Elladan, Elrohir

**Summary:** Elrohir finds a Yuletide Eve bargain on some wine – Elladan is unconvinced.

"Tha'll be ten copper coins me good elf."

"Certainly."

Elladan watched as his twin exchanged the meagre amount of coins for two rather tall bottles of deep red wine. Elrohir looked greatly pleased with his 'bargain' – Elladan on the other hand wasn't so sure and he said as much as his twin approached with a bottle in each hand.

"Two bottles of wine that size for only ten copper coins Elro? Me thinks you've been had – the quality of that wine can be nothing but subpar."

Elrohir was instantly defensive, "It's called a bargain Elladan - tis Yuletide eve and the vendor has little time left to make his sales 'ere dusk falls so he's dropped his prices. And besides, it isn't really Yule without wine and we're unlikely to find another place to buy some at this point."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying that _two_ bottles of that size at that price seems suspicious to me."

A single large bottle of wine like the ones his brother packed away gently in his saddle bags tended to cost at least twenty copper coins or one full silver coin if you were getting the good stuff and well Elrohir knew it.

Yet his brother persisted, "Nigh everything seems suspicious to you Ladan – you've a very sceptical mind."

Elladan rolled his eyes at the exaggeration then shrugged, "Just do not say I didn't warn you when your precious wine turns out to be undrinkable swill."

**~o~**

Elladan held his brother's hair back, high and well up out of the way with one hand even as he rubbed soothing circles into Elrohir's back with the other as his twin groaned, gagged and heaved into the fast running stream before them.

He said nothing to his twin; he didn't need to – for Elladan was more than certain that this bout of sickness told Elrohir everything Elladan could think to say and more besides.

He'd known consumption of that wine would end this way and he'd tried to warn his brother but Elrohir had been having none of it. His twin had been adamant the wine would be fine and once they'd set up camp and had their supper merrily cooking away Elrohir had set another pot on the fire and declared his intent to make mulled wine. Elladan had been dubious but he had already told Elrohir that he would try the wine for the sake of getting his twin to shut up about it and thus he'd left his brother to do as he would whilst he'd tended to their horses.

And so after their rather delicious supper of grilled fish, creamed roots and wild greens, Elrohir had pronounced his mulled wine ready and had served them each a full tin mug of the brew, beaming with pride right up until they'd both taken the first sip.

It was awful. Sour, sharp and vinegar like and Elladan had spat his mouthful out at once – even Elrohir had been unable to hide the grimace of distaste that had crossed his features. Yet where Elladan had promptly dashed his mugful away into the brush Elrohir had insisted that the wine only needed more time and more spices and then proceeded to set about making it 'right'.

Elladan had known better though and had spent a long and ultimately fruitless amount of time arguing with his twin to just call it a loss and throw the bloody stuff _away_. But Elrohir – as stubborn and unmoveable as the Hithaeglir as he could sometimes be – had pressed on and had puttered about and played around with the concoction in the pot until he'd at last deemed the wine to be mulled 'right' and fit to drink. He'd offered Elladan another mugful of this 'improved' mixture but the elder twin had refused to take even the tiniest sip of what had been confirmed to him as complete and utter swill. Instead Elladan had chosen to drink cold river water spiked with _Miruvor_ and had left Elrohir to quaff his mulled wine and suffer the consequences.

And what consequences they'd turned out to be. They could only have been asleep for about an hour when Elrohir had suddenly shot up looking pale and more than a little nauseous. He'd barely made it to the stream before the first wave of sickness took him.

Elladan shook his head slowly and gave his rubbing of his twin's back a bit more vigour as Elrohir heaved yet again. "You needn't have drank so much of it to prove your point to me you know." Elladan could still his tongue no longer, "Had you merely had a mug or two you'd have been fine – but nay, you had to drink the entire damned pot of the stuff. That alone would have caused you trouble even if that wine had not been akin to vinegar."

Elrohir only coughed and gagged in reply as another bout of sickness took him and Elladan sighed as he gathered his brother's soft sable hair and begun to weave it into a thick plait to better keep it out of the way.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miruvor – Restorative cordial used by the Valar and the Elves


	8. Silent Night

**Prompt:** Silent Night

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Imladris

**Characters:** Elladan, Elrohir

**Summary:** Elrohir suffers an injury that sees them unexpectedly home for Yule for the first time in years. When the memories stirred up prove too much for the younger twin it's up to 'big brother' Elladan to save the day.

Elladan looked up from where he was sprawled before his warm hearth book in hand as the door to his bedchamber opened. It was Elrohir who slouched in and Elladan sat up properly as his twin made his way over to him. Elrohir looked sleep rumpled; hair loose and in disarray, he was pale and for all the sleeping he'd been doing recently he still looked tired.

Granted, his brother had taken a poisoned orc arrow to the thigh but that had been a good ten days ago now. Elladan knew the poison had long left his brother's system and the wound had closed and was nothing more than an angry pink scar that would fade soon enough into nothingness. Elrohir still had the tiniest hint of a limp but the worst of the injury was well over and so it worried Elladan to see his brother still look so pale, so tired, so weak.

It worried him because Elrohir's pale, tired apathy had started even before they had gone on their latest orc hunting excursion. His usually boisterous, ever chattering twin had begun to fall more and more silent over the past few weeks until whilst they'd been on this latest hunt Elrohir had been mute save for when they were planning or when he was calling a warning in the heat of battle. It had worried Elladan to the point where he'd been ready to call an end to their trip despite knowing Elrohir would resist him and argue about it but then the arrow to the thigh had rendered that point moot. His delirious twin had been in no position to gainsay them returning to the Valley and Elladan had made for the Last Homely House with all haste.

Elladan had expected that as per usual as soon as Elrohir was back up on his feet he'd be frothing at the mouth to head back out on their errantry insisting all the while he was 'fine'. Yet they'd been here nine days now and Elrohir had not said so much as a peep in favour of returning to the Wilds. Instead his twin had spent his entire days in bed – either sleeping fitfully or staring listlessly and unseeingly at the ceiling of his bed chamber utterly silent. He had all his meals sent up to him and they only shared the evening meal together at Elladan's insistence.

Elladan refused to sigh deeply and instead gave his twin a smile as Elrohir sank down onto the plush rug next to him.

"What are you reading?"

Elladan looked at the book he'd set aside, "Oh tis a silly tale really; it's about a blood sucking monster who falls in love with a human woman and goes on a quest to change himself and win her heart."

Elrohir looked at him askance and Elladan could not blame him – he was not usually one for frivolous tales or even fictional works really but these past days Elladan had felt the need for some 'silly' in his life.

When Elrohir said nothing further Elladan stood dusting off his robes as he did. "I was going to head down to the kitchens for a sandwich and perhaps some hot tea or cocoa – I did send down a while ago but no one has returned. Though I suppose they are all very busy preparing for tonight."

For tonight was his _Adar's_ annual Yuletide Eve ball – a grand affair that had picked back up its cheer, glamour, glitz and laughter since the first sad year where it had been cancelled after their _Naneth's_ sailing. They had not attended it in any of the years since then and Elladan doubted that would change tonight as he looked at his sleepy, dishevelled brother.

"Oh…I had forgotten that was tonight…I had forgotten it was Yule at all."

That was worrying but not surprising – after all orc hunts did not lend to the customary cheer of Yuletide and since they had returned to Imladris they'd sequestered themselves in their rooms staying far from any celebration that may have been ongoing. Along with the daze Elrohir had seemed to be in he was not at all surprised his brother had forgotten about the holiday season but that did not mean he knew what to say to his brother's admission.

Elrohir however seemed not to notice as he continued, "We've not been to _Adar's_ ball in years, have we?"

Elladan shook his head, "We've not been at home for Yuletide in years never mind for attending the feast."

Elrohir stared down at his hands where he twisted them round and round together in his lap. "It doesn't feel like home…not since _Nana_ …not since she…she -"

All of a sudden Elrohir was crying. Big, harsh, ugly sobs as he bent in on himself and pressed his hands to his face. Elladan was back down on the rug and had gathered his twin in his arms in an instant.

Elrohir cried all the harder, "I remember…I remember all of _Nana's_ little traditions – all the ways she got us into the Yuletide spirit…sh-she would start as early as _Ennyn Rhîw_ and by the time Yule actually came around we would…we would've had..had a month's worth of f-fun b-but now…" Elrohir gave another hard sob and Elladan held him even tighter. "N-now the season all but passes us by out…out on the hunt; _Adar_ just…just sits and…and suffers through e-everyone's happiness at…at his sham feast a-and the _Valar_ alone know wh-what Arwen is u-up to…so long h-has it been since we've laid eyes o-on our _tithen munithel_. Our f-family is s-so broken."

Elrohir let out a shaky breath and collapsed back into full body sobs that shook them both and Elladan's heart broke for his twin.

"Is this what has been bothering you _gwanunig_?"

Elrohir sniffed before he whispered voice raw from crying, "I- I miss _Nana_ …terribly so a-and all year round…b-but it is worst a-at this time of y-year….and now being b-back here…" Elrohir choked on a sob, "Yuletide was her -f-favourite th-thing…and Yule h-here now just feels so…so…–"

His twin shook hard unable to finish and Elladan did not press him to but rocked him soothingly instead. He knew exactly what Elrohir meant – their _Naneth_ had cherished this holiday and revelled in every second of it, from the putting up of decorations to the planning of the many feasts, Celebrían had loved it all. Returning to a celebrating Imladris without his _Naneth_ and her contagious joy for the holiday present had been hugely jarring to Elladan but evidently it had been just that bit too much for an already struggling Elrohir.

The elder twin held his brother closer and bit his lip guiltily. Perhaps he had erred in brining Elrohir back to Imladris at a time that would evoke such strong memories of their lost mother. After all, though Elladan was no healer he was experienced enough to have dealt with his brother's injury without needing to return to their home; the wound had not been as bad as all that and it would have healed just as well had they stayed out in the wilds as it had here in the Last Homely House. Elladan had simply been fearful for his brother – fearful of what Elrohir's quietness and despondency might've lead to had they remained fighting orcs. Feared that his brother's apathy might've lead to a slip or miscalculation that lead to injury or something much worse.

And his fears hadn't been entirely unfounded – that arrow never ought to have hit Elrohir – his brother was usually too sharp, too aware of clumsy orc archers but this time…this time the arrow had found its mark and Elladan's fears had run away with him and he in turn had run away back to Imladris. Back to safety, security and peace or so he'd thought.

Elladan sighed unheard over Elrohir's slowly quieting sobs; he'd meant only to protect his brother not add to his sorrows and heartache. He wanted to – nay – _needed_ to make it right.

Elladan pulled back a little way from his twin to look Elrohir in the face and wiped away the lingering tears he found there with a swipe of his thumbs. "Come Elro, wash your face, get dressed for the outdoors and be ready for me within the next fifteen minutes. Okay?"

Elladan loosened his hold upon his twin and stood; he had an idea of how to help Elrohir through his upset and he needed to get properly dressed himself and gather a few supplies. Elrohir on the other hand still sat sadly, eyes red rimmed and watery and beseeching.

"Outdoors? Forgive me Elladan but I do not wish to go anywhere nor do anything this night. You can go if you must. I however shall be going back to bed."

Elrohir rose slowly, shakily and turned toward the door that connected their chambers but Elladan gripped his hand to stay him. "Please humour me Elro…" the elder _Peredhel_ twin struggled for the right words and instead simply tugged a little harder on the hand in his. "Please."

Elrohir gave a great sigh but nodded his assent, "Fine – I will humour you but only for a little while Ladan. I am tired."

Elladan smiled then and gave his twin a kiss to his temple, "Fifteen minutes – meet me at our training ground."

Elrohir sighed again but nodded and turned to his rooms to dress.

**~o~**

"Where are we going Ladan?"

Elrohir's voice had more than a tinge of curiosity to it and Elladan felt pleased to hear it rather than the deadened indifference that had become the norm over the past few weeks.

"Can you not tell yet?" He teased then smiled at the look of continued blankness on his twin's face. "We go to our place."

"Our place?"

Elladan nodded. The area they considered 'their' place was a beautiful glade they'd found a few years prior when seeking respite from their _Naneth's_ ordeal. It was a peaceful little dell with its own small waterfall set high upon a hill with a ring of protective pines trees round it that provided both soft needles to rest upon and shelter from any wandering eyes in the Valley below. It was an easy twenty minute walk from the main house and exactly what Elladan felt Elrohir needed just then. To be away from the overt cheer and still too painful memories as the Valley's residents geared up for the evening's glamourous ball. Instead Elladan planned for them a silent night, a _peaceful_ night of eating, a little drinking and much star gazing. And he hoped beyond hope that this decision would be the right one for his brother this time.

They crested the hill scant moments later, stepped in to the protective ring of trees and Elladan allowed the scent of pine to envelope and calm him. Twas one of his favourite scents and he felt some of the tension he'd been carrying dissipate. He took a deep breath, eyes closed and when he opened them again it was to see Elrohir eyeing him and the two large bags he'd carried speculatively.

"You mean us to spend the night here."

There was no accusation at all in Elrohir's words but Elladan found himself scrambling to explain regardless.

"I have erred with you _honeg_ and I wish to make it right."

"What are you talking about Ladan?" Elrohir's confusion was palpable.

"Bringing you back here – it was a mistake. I could've treated that wound for you out there and well we both know it, but I…I was scared…scared over how quiet and withdrawn you'd become, how apathetic…I'd been fearful that something might happen to you and then something did."

Elladan drew in a shuddering breath, "That arrow should never have found its mark on you Elrohir and when it did – well, all my fears came to the fore and I panicked and brought you back here. I only meant to protect you, to shelter you, for you to find rest but obviously I erred. I am ashamed to say it but it only occurred to me earlier this eve why you have always wanted us to over-winter anywhere but back here. I have always been so good at pushing down my own emotions and placing unwanted memories to the far reaches of my mind that I did not even consider it is not so for you."

Elladan looked at his twin – the fiery one, the reactive one, the one who wore his heart on his sleeve, the expressive one – of course he should have known Imladris at Yule would bring nothing but pain to his brother who felt everything so deeply.

He shook his head and gave Elrohir a small smile, "I am sorry _gwanunig_ , truly I am and so I ask you humour me and let me try and make it up to you."

Elladan set his overstuffed bags down then and began to unpack as Elrohir watched on in silence. He unrolled first a large, soft tartan blanket and spread it out on the grass before them then set out the rest of his goods – pork pies topped with cranberry jelly, cuts of both herb roasted chicken and finely seared venison along with a freshly baked loaf and a large wedge of cheese. There were blackberries also, along with ginger biscuits and mince pies with a small tub of whisky cream. Last but by no means least there were two wines skins and a small bottle of the dark Dwarven brandy they both secretly loved.

" _Valar_ Ladan, you have truly outdone yourself." Elrohir sounded awed. "How on _Arda_ have you managed to wangle all this out of the kitchens on _this_ night?"

Elladan smirked and waggled his eyebrows at his twin, "I have my ways."

Truthfully the head cook in charge of the Imladris kitchens had a soft spot for both twins; she had done ever since they'd been elflings determined to 'help' her with baking cookies and pies or stirring large pots of savoury stews and instead ending up sampling more than they helped with. She'd always been very kindly to them both and at the mere hint that Elrohir was upset she had broken away from her bustling kitchens, dragged Elladan off to one of the larders and filled his bags with delicious things.

Elladan set down the last of the treats then turned to start on a fire and gestured to his brother as he did so. "Sit, sit Elro. Get comfortable - I'll have us a blaze going soon."

Elrohir folded himself gracefully into a cross-legged position on the blanket and gave Elladan a soft smile. "You need not have done this Ladan – but I am still very glad of it."

He hesitated for a long moment before he spoke again. "I am sorry I have worried you all this time. I did not mean to – twas never my intention. I kept silent on my pain so you would not worry but I see it caused just the opposite. And…and I am sorry about getting hit by the orc arrow -"

Elladan made to interrupt – he would not see his brother blame himself for such but Elrohir waved aside his protests with a flap of his hand.

"You were right _gwanunig,_ that arrow should never have hit me. I allowed my pain to consume me to a dangerous point – to the point where I forgot all else; forgot what I still have as I mourned and pined after what I had and it lead to my carelessness. I am sorry – I have also erred." Elrohir ran a hand through his still lose (though now brushed) hair and sighed. "I did not truly forget it was Yuletide – I never do…this time of year brings me much pain over _Nana_ but this year I truly allowed it to run away with me. I should not have kept how I was feeling from you."

Elladan stopped his work in feeding the small fire he'd gotten going and turned to face his brother properly. "We've both been unwise and held back from each other when it would have been far better and wiser to speak openly of our concerns. I ought to have come to you with my worries also…still, we've spoken now and we'll not keep things from each other again – agreed?"

"Aye, agreed." Elrohir flashed a smile at him – his true smile – broad with plenty of teeth.

Elladan turned back to the fire and once he'd gotten it built up into a roaring flame he sat down next to his brother. "Well don't stand on ceremony Elro – dig in!"

**~o~**

Elladan lay back on the soft blanket contented and rather sleepy. They'd eaten well and with the aid of the two large wineskins and Dwarven brandy they'd gotten rather pleasantly tipsy too. Conversation had been cast aside in favour of delighted munching and even now as they were finished with their food they did not speak. The silence was not uncomfortable as it had been in recent weeks either, where Elrohir had been deathly quiet, but it was a calming, peaceful silence that filled the glade they relaxed in.

Elrohir shifted slightly from where he lay in Elladan's lap and the elder twin let his hand fall away from where it had been idling playfully in his brother's hair. "Are you well Elro?"

"Aye, I just thought to give your poor legs a break – I know I am quite heavy." Elrohir sat up fully, stretched then lay down again next to Elladan.

Elladan smiled sleepily at his brother, "You were fine where you were - you're not that heavy."

Elrohir shrugged and rolled onto his stomach. He was silent for a good long time seemingly staring intently through the pines trees before he spoke up again. "We do not have to go down again tonight do we? We can stay here tonight can we not?"

"Aye." Elladan gestured to his bags, "I am too full and contented to move now but I brought us more blankets so we might spend the night up here. I did not think you'd want to return to the house tonight."

All the remaining tension left Elrohir then and he rolled back over onto his back and stared upwards. This time Elladan was pleased to see his brother had not fallen back into his mindless, listless staring but his eyes were bright and alive as he tracked the stars that meandered across the inky black sky.

That sight – his brother looking happy, relaxed and at peace - lent Elladan his own peace and the elder twin settled himself even more comfortably to enjoy the remainder of their serene, silent night.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father
> 
> Naneth / Nana – Mother / Mamma (Mommy)
> 
> Ennyn Rhîw – The Gates of Winter
> 
> Tithen Muinthel – Little Sister
> 
> Gwanunig – Twin
> 
> Peredhel – Half Elven (sing.)
> 
> Honeg – Little Brother


	9. Bells

**Prompt:** Bells

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere in the wilds near the River Gladden

**Characters:** Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Asfaloth (mentioned)

**Summary:** The twins share their Yule day meal with a surprise guest and begin to mend some bridges

Elrohir checked on the slow roasting meat over their spit then nodded to himself in satisfaction. The roast would be ready in the next ten minutes or less and then they could finally eat. The twin glanced over to their low burning keyhole fire pit where their side dishes – creamed parsnips, roast carrots and potatoes, wild greens and miniature venison sausages – kept warm. They had outdone themselves; after a long, hard two months spent entirely in the Misty Mountains living off _lembas_ and strips of dried venison they had decided to treat themselves to a proper feast for Yule day.

After finally leaving the grim, frozen hellscape behind they'd taken the time to stop at a village tucked deep into the forests found at the foot of the Mountains. The village was one they'd rescued from a large band of marauding _yrch_ three summers past and since then the twins had struck up a friendship with the peaceable people who lived there. The village comprised almost exclusively of rather productive farms that were all well fed by off-shoots of the River Gladden and ensured the people of the village were self-sustaining. The people had been happy to see them again and happier still when Elrohir had enquired after purchasing a suckling pig, sausages and some root vegetables – he'd been determined that they'd eat very well this Yule. Elladan had wandered off whilst Elrohir made the purchases before he'd finally returned with a small yet heavily laden sack that he'd cradled protectively and absolutely refused to let Elrohir look into or indeed come anywhere near.

Elrohir smiled again at the memory of cajoling and pestering his brother who'd remained tight lipped and simply promised him a surprise. Even now Elladan worked on whatever it was he'd bought at the village a distance away from where they'd made camp. He'd shot off to tend to whatever it was as soon as they'd finished up with the bulk of their cooking. Elrohir gave the spit pig another turn before he headed in his brother's direction.

"Ladan?" Elrohir called in the general direction of his brother after he'd gone as close as he'd dared to his brother's hiding place among a copse of pines.

"Hmm…yes?" Elladan called back distractedly.

"You'll need to wrap up whatever it is you're working on – the roast is just about done and we'll be able to eat in the next five minutes. I'm laying out the plates and things now. Don't dawdle for I am hungry and I _will_ eat without you."

Elladan laughed, "Fine, I'll be there very shortly – worry not."

Satisfied Elrohir returned to the sheltered dell that served as their current abode. Part of what had attracted him when they'd decided to settle in the dell besides the good sightlines and shelter from the chill wind was a large, half rotted log that would serve as a marvellous table. All it needed was a table cloth which Elrohir duly provided in the shape of the large, thick horse blanket he and Elladan now carried with them on all their trips purely for the purpose of having a clean surface to eat upon. Their tin plates he put beside the firepit to warm then turned to rummage in one of their packs for the little cutlery they carried. These he laid out upon their makeshift table along with the pewter goblets that were one of their few luxuries when in the wild.

He heard a small tinkling noise then and gave a quick glance up from where he busily arranged their cloaks as seats but he saw nothing untoward and dismissed the noise as simply the items in the pack he'd recently rummaged through settling back down into place.

Elrohir stood back and surveyed their eating area with satisfaction and wondered whether he ought to begin laying out the food when he heard it again. A delicate jingle, jangle that was definitely not the items in his pack. Elrohir listened for a moment longer then stiffened as the soft tinkling got ever closer. Those were bells and he knew them well having grown up to the sound of them.

Elrohir turned and sure enough there approached Glorfindel high upon the back of Asfaloth whose headstall and bridle tinkled with every step.

Elrohir regarded his one-time Commandant with a mix of curiosity and mounting dread. He was certain nothing good could come of Glorfindel coming all this way on Yule day to seek them out. Tension wrapped itself round him like the strongest _hithlain_ rope as all manner of dread scenarios ran through his mind – had something happened to Arwen? Or to his _Adar_? Elrohir knew his family hadn't really been much of a family in recent years with separation and arguments a plenty but he still did not wish any harm upon them.

"Elladan!" Elrohir called for his brother again as Glorfindel dismounted and began to settle Asfaloth.

"Why are you yelling? I am hardly deaf and I was on my way anyway." Elladan strode up next to him. "You shout as though the food is getting cold when you've not even laid it out yet and -"

"We've a visitor." Elrohir cut his twin off and gave a jerk of his head in Glorfindel's direction.

Elladan's eyes widened as he noticed Glorfindel for the first time before he paled. Evidently his twin had come to the same conclusion as he had over this visit and also expected dread news.

Unable to bear the tension that almost choked him at that point Elrohir spoke first. "What brings you here?"

Glorfindel tutted and shook his head, a hint of a smile about his lips. "Has all this time spent in the wild turned you into rough men and robbed you of your manners?"

" _Mae govannen Hir_ Glorfindel," Elrohir gave a bow of his head. He could acknowledge the fact that his initial greeting of his former mentor had been rather brusque and rude.

"Now, now we needn't be so formal nor stand on ceremony either."

"I am merely _minding my manners_ ," Elrohir snapped. He could see now from Glorfindel's demeanour that he brought them no ill news but likely came to meddle as he'd taken to doing in recent years and if that was the case Elrohir wanted no part in it.

When they had first begun to spend ever more time away from home on the hunt the golden haired warrior had pulled them aside and asked them to take care and return home to their _Adar_ sooner rather than later. But as weeks away turned into months away Glorfindel had become more stern and harsh in his words demanding they set a time to return and when they refused he'd then ask them to consider what their absence was doing to their still grieving father. The guilt this invoked in the twins usually then saw things devolve into fierce arguments especially so in the case of the more hotly tempered Elrohir, and so the younger twin could not honestly say he was pleased to see Glorfindel – especially if he'd come all this way only to nag at them some more.

"Peace Elrohir, I did not come all this way to fight. I only meant to tease you."

Glorfindel sounded genuinely apologetic but Elrohir still felt annoyed and he knew himself well enough to know only how easily he could go from annoyance to anger – particularly in the presence of a nagging Glorfindel. So he said nothing, only gave Elladan a _look_ that told his _gwanunig_ that he was leaving the conversation to him and turned to check that their spit roast was at last done.

**~o~**

Elladan looked after his brother in only mild annoyance at the way Elrohir had so clearly abandoned him to Glorfindel; it was irritating to be left alone to deal with whatever this would yet turn out to be but Elladan also knew how trying (and hurtful) his twin found Glorfindel's commentary on their hunts to be. Elrohir took everything to heart, felt everything so very deeply and expressed his emotions so reactively…yes, it was perhaps better he deal with Glorfindel.

" _Suilad_ Glorfindel," Elladan decided to start again. "It is good to see you though I must admit we _are_ surprised to see you. I take it all is well with Arwen and _Adar_? And that you bring no ill news?" By Glorfindel's demeanour Elladan did not think that was the case but he wanted to be sure all the same.

Glorfindel nodded at the more welcoming greeting and gave him a small smile. "It is good to see you both too. And nay I do not bring any bad news - I had come to invite you for the evening Yule feast. But it took me longer than expected to find you and now…well I can see you already have your own plans and are well provided for." The golden haired warrior gave a nod to their spit and the various pots clustered at the fire pit.

"Oh…well…yes, we decided to really give ourselves a treat this year."

Elladan hesitated for a long moment before he spoke again, "Forgive me Glorfindel but at risk of sounding rude I do not understand why it is you thought to invite us back to Imladris for the Yule meal. We've not been home for Yule since…" Elladan caught himself in time, took a deep breath and tried again, "We've not been home for Yule in years."

"You came home last year."

Elladan's breath caught and from the corner of his eye he could see Elrohir had tensed where he fiddled with the spit – evidence his brother was very much tuned in to the conversation even if he did not partake.

Glorfindel carried on seemingly ignorant of the tension he'd instilled in the brothers. "Granted you did not mingle with anyone and did not attend your _Adar's_ Yuletide Eve Ball nor the Yule day meal but…well…I had hoped that this year you might at least attend the meal. However, I can see now it is clear you had no intention of coming home at all."

"We were only home last year because we were injured and needed rest." The words escaped Elladan's mouth ere he had chance to properly think them over and though they sounded cold and unfeeling it _was_ the truth.

Elladan cast his mind back to the previous year; Elrohir had gotten shot with a poisoned orc arrow, Elladan had panicked and dragged his brother back to the safety of their Valley home. Which had proved to be a mistake in the end when the inherent Yuletide cheer of the Valley had distressed Elrohir greatly. Their sojourn had been nothing more than a panicked mistake on Elladan's part – not some conscious decision to go home for Yule.

"I see."

Glorfindel's voice was hard to read – neither upset nor sad – just flat and Elladan was unsure what else to say when his former Commandant spoke again.

"I had thought that you were perhaps tired of these wild hunts, that last year was an attempt at…at returning to share Yuletide with your family and -"

"We cannot," Elladan was quick to cut Glorfindel off from the path he seemed to be straying down. "It is not the same and we…we just cannot…it is too different, too painful without _Naneth_." Elladan hoped that would be enough to stay the conversation but alas Glorfindel was not finished.

"I know it will be different for you – Yule was Celebrían's most favoured of all holidays and she put a lot of effort in to make each one special for you all but that needn't mean you need shun the holiday and never enjoy it again. Different does not have to mean painful. Look at this," Glorfindel gestured to the table Elrohir had been setting and the food that kept warm near the fire. "This is different is it not? This new Yule tradition you've made for yourselves; it is different to anything you shared with your family when your _Naneth_ was still with us but you still have a good time do you not?"

Elladan thought about it. Glorfindel had a point; though they missed their _Naneth_ terribly at this time of year they did not sit around weeping but had a nice enough time between them. They would hunt and scavenge for their Yule meal or perhaps buy the odd treat if passing through a village; they'd then prepare and enjoy the meal and wine (they always made sure to have some wine) together. They joked, laughed and usually ended the night with increasingly competitive card games. Glorfindel was right – they had made a new Yuletide tradition for themselves and it caused them no extra pain.

Perhaps the golden haired warrior might also be correct in suggesting that if they returned to Imladris and really opened themselves up to the experience of having Yule there again it would not be the grim, dread thing they were fearful of.

It was certainly something worth considering – they did spend an awful lot of time away during the year – it would be nice to have a family gathering for Yule. Maybe they could even get Arwen to come. It was definitely something he and Elrohir would look at - though they would do so alone and come to their decision together.

"We can give you no answer yet though we will seriously consider your words in regards to spending Yuletide at home again." Elladan glanced over to his twin who gave a small nod of his head at the words before Elrohir stood up from where he'd been fiddling with their pots.

"You shall never make it back in time for the Yule meal in Imladris Glorfindel. Truly, you really ought not to have spent so much time trying to find us."

Elladan gave his twin a sharp glare – was Elrohir determined to have a fight? However his brother's next words showed that was not his intention.

"You must share Yule with us this year and dine with us."

Elladan smiled at his brother – pleased at his twin's generosity. "Yes Glorfindel – we'd be most pleased to have you."

"I…I am most pleased to accept your gracious invite…truly – _hannon-le_."

They both waved off the heartfelt thanks and Elladan moved over to help Elrohir, who'd begun to bustle about the fire in earnest, with laying out their meal.

**~o~**

Elrohir smiled as the last of the pleased groans from his brother and effusive thanks from Glorfindel faded away. The meal had indeed been fantastic – the pork juicy and tender and all the sides had gone down a treat beside it. He felt now as though he could slip off to sleep with his stomach full and head slightly fuzzy from good wine.

Elrohir was about to ask Elladan if he minded taking first watch so that he might have the nap that beckoned to him when his twin stood up from their makeshift table with purpose.

"I have a surprise I think you shall both enjoy. Wait here." With that Elladan jauntily made his way over to his little hide out in the copse of pines a few hundred yards away.

Elrohir looked over to Glorfindel, "I am most intrigued as to what this surprise is – though we've been together in the same space almost constantly he's managed to keep whatever it is hidden from me."

Glorfindel grinned, "It shall be a true treat then."

Elrohir made a non-committal noise as he tried once more to figure out what it was Elladan could be hiding. He came up blank and with an annoyed sigh knew he'd simply have to wait for his twin to surprise him.

They did not have long to wait as Elladan soon reappeared with a bowl held triumphantly aloft.

Elrohir's eyes widened - surely that could not be what it looked like…

Elladan sat back down at their makeshift table and presented them with a trifle.

Elrohir blinked. " _Valar_ Ladan, how on _Arda_ did you manage to keep an entire trifle a secret from me? I take it you got the ingredients from the village we stopped at?"

Elladan gave a pleased smirk, "Aye, I purchased double cream, a small sponge cake and a portion of the last of their autumn blackberries. I did not think I would get any liqueur but the _adaneth_ who sold me the blackberries also had a liqueur made from them and so I purchased some of that as well."

The elder twin began to serve out generous portions, "I had been worried that I wouldn't get it to set - that the cream might start to melt and make a mess - but today has been cold enough and it has set perfectly. So do tuck in and I hope you both enjoy!"

Elrohir gave his twin a big beaming smile, "This is a perfect end to this Yule meal and a wonderful surprise. Thank you Ladan!"

"Aye," Glorfindel smacked his lips and gave a blissful sigh, "this is truly a great surprise Elladan. The perfect end to a perfect meal and I thank you both for allowing me to share it with you. It means much to me and more than that I am glad to see that my fears were unfounded. Glad to see that things go well with you while you are out here on the hunt and I need not worry over you." Glorfindel paused and seemed to consider for a moment before he corrected, "Well, at least not worry as much...for you are dear to me and I will always worry."

Elrohir shrugged lightly, "You taught us well, we can take care of ourselves - you need not worry on that front though I know that will not stop you. Still, as you say you have seen now with your own eyes that we fare well and when you return you can tell _Adar_ that he need not worry as much either."

For Elrohir knew the golden haired warrior would report back to their _Adar_ \- at least this time Glorfindel would have a positive report.

Glorfindel however looked saddened at the words. "I did not come out here to spy on you - truly. But...it is as I say...I worry."

Elrohir exchanged a long look with Elladan before he faced his former mentor again. "We know we have been spending ever more time away from home and that we have not been home for Yule in years and whilst that _is_ what is best for us for now we will, as Elladan said, seriously consider returning home for the holidays in the future."

Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head at the promise. "I still cannot say I truly understand, but I am glad that you are at least willing to consider my words. I appreciate it and as such I shall respect your wishes, trust you to know what is best for yourselves and leave you to your hunts so long as you check-in every once in a while and continue to take good care of yourselves."

Elrohir smiled as he felt the lingering tension that had hung over them dissipate and after a nod of affirmation toward Glorfindel he returned his attention to demolishing the wonderful trifle surprise before him.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembas – Elven Waybread
> 
> Yrch – (Plural of Orch) – Sindarin for Orcs
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Mae Govannen – Well met
> 
> Hir – Lord
> 
> Gwanunig – Twin
> 
> Suilad – Greetings
> 
> Naneth / Nana – Mother / Mamma (Mommy)
> 
> Hannon-le – Thank you
> 
> Adaneth – Mortal Woman
> 
> A/N: Fun fact this one took me the longest to write – over a period of three weeks! It just would not come out! Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Snowball Fight

**Prompt:** Snow Ball Fight

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Caras Galadhon

**Characters:** Arwen, Galadriel, Elladan, Elrohir

**Summary:** Arwen POV. Arwen seeks to help her brother's relax and have some fun with the secret aid of their grandmother.

**A/N: Dedicated to ElflingoftheShire who inspired me to include more of Arwen**

"So will you do it _Daer-naneth_? Please?" Arwen gave her grandmother big pleading eyes.

"Very well, as it is for the sake of your brothers I shall do as you ask. You worry for them - do you not?"

Arwen gave her grandmother a sad smile. She could not deny it - she _was_ worried about her brothers. For she did not only get the nicely censored missives and letters from her _Adar_ , Glorfindel and Erestor but she also got them from her friends. Friends who told in their letters how her brothers now spent more time out in the wilds hunting orcs than they spent any amount of time at home in Imladris and that when they _were_ in residence loud and angry disagreements could be heard coming from behind her _Adar's_ closed study doors.

So yes she was worried for her brothers; for even as she had invited them here they had immediately assigned themselves to go out on patrol with the _Galadhrim._ That was _not_ what Arwen had in mind when she had invited her brothers over for Yuletide. She had wanted them all to spend time together as they had not done in years and thought that inviting them to do so in a place that did not echo with memories of their _Naneth_ might've helped - but so far it was as if Arwen were still on her own.

"Yes, I do worry for them - they are not themselves," Arwen sighed as she thought about how grim faced and serious her brothers now were.

True enough Elladan had always been serious but there was an intensity to it now that had never been there before and as for Elrohir he had lost his playful and cheerful demeanour altogether.

"I wish to bring a little bit of fun back into their lives. They are so sad _Daer-naneth_ , so serious these days - I think a little bit of play, a break from all the responsibilities they feel they have might help...and they always did love the snow."

Arwen shrugged helplessly, for while she had fond memories of Elladan and his love for ice-skating and Elrohir and his fondness for sledding that had all been before...

"It is true," Galadriel nodded her golden head, "your brothers are much changed; twisted by their grief."

And Arwen's heart bled to hear her wise, all seeing, all knowing grandmother say such. Was there truly no hope? Arwen dropped her gaze down to the ground, perhaps she was being foolish, perhaps this was a bad idea. After all if her own _Adar_ \- world-renowned healer that he was - had been unable to reach the twins why would it be any different for her?

Galadriel stepped close and Arwen leaned into the comforting warmth of her grandmother. "Perhaps I am just being silly _Daer-naneth_. I do not know that I can reach them after all…especially not with something as trivial as snow."

"I think your brothers need a lot more triviality in their life - and I think they will be rather more open to suggestions than you think. Particularly from their _tithen muinthel_ whom they hold especially dear."

Arwen gave a little smile as her grandmother pressed a kiss to her hair before Galadriel stepped away and gestured toward the _talan_ door. "The first few flakes are beginning to fall - go and find your brothers - they should just be returning from patrol. And remember, they do not need lectures nor tearful pleas, they need only their beloved baby sister to warm their hearts once again and fill them with better memories."

Arwen nodded with determination, gave her grandmother a kiss to the cheek and skipped off toward the barracks in search of her _gwenyr_.

**~o~**

Arwen bounced with barely contained excitement as she watched the ever-increasing snow from the window of her brothers shared _talan_ whilst she waited for them to finish cleaning up and getting changed.

They had been pleased to see her waiting for them at barracks and had regaled her with a funny tale about Orophin as they'd walked back to their _talan_. The twins had also expressed their surprise at the snowfall for they knew how their grandmother kept tight control over the weather in Caras Galadhon. Arwen had only smiled and suggested that they might go for a walk to enjoy the rare beauty of the snow covered Mallorn trees. Her brothers had hesitated for only a short moment before they had agreed and so now Arwen sat with all the patience she could muster as she waited for them to get ready.

The curtain that separated their bedroom from the bath area of the _talan_ was lifted and her brothers stepped out dressed warmly in fur trimmed cloaks ready for their snowy walk.

Arwen beamed at them, "Are you ready _gwenyr_? The snow has been coming down very thickly. I'm so excited, it's the first time its snowed here in years -let's go, let's go!"

**~o~**

They had wandered slowly and in silence at first as they took in the majestic beauty of the snow laden Mallorn trees and just generally absorbed the peace and beauty of their grandparent's realm.

Eventually though, for she had always been the chatty one among them, Arwen had begun to talk. At first she had wanted to ask them what they had been up to and how things were in Imladris but she gave up that idea when she saw how peaceful and tentatively happy her brothers looked. Since they'd arrived they seemed to either be tense or wary and this was the first time she had seen them look truly relaxed and thus not wanting to spoil it but still gagging to speak she began to tell them of her time in Caras Galadhon instead.

Arwen told how she had taken up embroidery with the ladies of their grandmother's court, had archery lessons with Haldir, how their grandfather had taken to teaching her how to use a sword whilst their grandmother had tried and failed to show her how to use simple magic. They laughed as Arwen told all the mishaps that had come about her trying her hand at the spells and congratulated her when she told with pride how sharp her archery shooting had become.

Her speaking encouraged her brothers to open up as well and they told her little anecdotes of their time out in the wilds - the people they met, the new herbs Elrohir had discovered and the new foods they had tried that Elladan had disliked. It was slow and stilted at first; they seemed very guarded, very wary of what they told her, almost as if they were afraid that she would judge them for the fact that none of their stories included the topic of their home back in the Valley but seemed to revolve entirely around their time spent out on the hunt.

Arwen was careful not to let any such emotions show upon her face and in fact she did not feel anything close to judgement over what they told her, for she was simply glad they were opening up to her where they had shut all others out. She would not judge them, nor a lecture them nor bargain or plead with them as her grandmother had warned against – nay, she would be a safe haven for them instead - the one person they could trust besides themselves with their secrets and not be condemned or judged for them.

**~o~**

"We should turn back," Elladan looked out toward the distance. "It is only about a mile to the border from here and not really safe to go any further."

Arwen smiled and nodded her head demurely at her brother's words. Elladan was always the worrier; was always the one to keep to the rules and ensure that she and Elrohir obeyed them too.

"Well let's take a break before we head back," Elrohir cleared a log of some snow and sat down heavily upon it. "We went from patrol straight into a long walk and even though we took it slowly I am tired - it's been a long day."

"Very well, we still have some time before it gets dark - we should be safe to rest for a while."

Arwen resisted the urge to tell them they would be safe anyway so long as they stayed within the borders of the realm. The statement made her feel sad for her brothers, made her wonder what they faced whilst out on their hunts. Still she said nothing about it, she did not want to ruin the sense of camaraderie that had settled between them all.

Instead while her brothers lounged on the log Arwen knelt into the thick soft snow and began to gather it before her as she made the base for a snow elf. It did not take long for the snow elf to come together beneath Arwen's careful and precise hands whilst her brothers shouted various improvements and suggestions that she ignored for the most part with a laugh or derisive scoff. Satisfied with the body of her snow elf Arwen moved off to the nearby trees in search of twigs and small stones to give her creation the features it needed to truly look like a proper snow elf.

Arwen padded about in the snow in search of the perfect twigs for arms and pebbles for eyes. She was a perfectionist and it took her longer than perhaps it need have and after some length of time she at last began to make her way back toward her snow elf and her brothers. She had gone looking in the forest behind them and so she found herself facing her brother's backs as she re-approached and a wicked thought popped into her head. It was perhaps a little mean especially since she knew how highly strung they were these days but she could not help herself. Such delicious targets as her brother's backs presented were not gifted to her every day, especially not on days where the snow was so thick and fluffy and perfect for snowballs. Carefully Arwen lowered her finds of pebbles and twigs to the side and switched her attention to forming two perfect spheres of snow. Satisfied with her cold compacted missiles she stood and took a few quiet steps closer to her targets. Haldir's lessons sprang to mind - steady, aim and fire!

Arwen launched one snowball then the other square into the tempting targets her brother's backs made. They both shot up immediately with cries of surprise and whirled round as one to look back at her just in time for her to launch her next two snowballs perfectly into their faces.

"Arwen!"

Their twin shout of indignation echoed around the clearing and Arwen cackled maniacally as she ran and ducked for cover behind a tree before hastily bending to scoop more snow into tight balls. Retaliation was coming and she knew it - her brothers would show no mercy - she needed to be prepared if she did not want to get buried in snow.

"Now, now _tithen muinthel,_ we thought you had more honour than to attack from behind," Elrohir smirked as he twirled a snowball around in his fingers, his other arm already laden with four more.

Elladan stood beside him with a wicked little grin on his face, snowball at the ready with a good few more held in the crook of his arm as well. Arwen winced and made her peace with the fact she was about to get soaked. She was outnumbered and out-snowballed; they already had ten to the three she had managed to scoop together and deciding to cut her losses Arwen chucked them all with unerring accuracy at her brother's faces and then ran screaming for the next bit of cover she could find.

It was all to no avail of course, she could hear them thundering away behind her as they gave chase and got closer before - smack! A wet icy ball hit her squarely in the back of her neck just under where she had tied up her long ebony hair into a messy bun. The snow slithered down her neck beneath her cloak and Arwen shivered and howled at the cold of it.

There was no mercy for her however and another four snowballs were launched at her in quick succession; she dropped to the ground as two of them caught her - again at the back of her neck and one on her shoulder and she picked up her pace as she made for the next bit of cover where she could hopefully get a chance to build a few more snowballs and retaliate.

As soon as Arwen was safely behind the closest tree she hurriedly scooped together snow into firm little balls. She took no great care or finesse over them - she merely wanted an arsenal so she could counter the attack she could hear coming ever and ever closer. She scooped one final snowball together and decided it was time to attack.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Arwen launched two successful snowballs which hit their mark but was also caught by one tossed at her by a cackling Elrohir.

"You cannot hide forever _tithen muinthel_ ," Elladan taunted.

"Yes," cried Elrohir, "we have you surrounded as it is - you may as well give up."

Arwen could hear them slowly inching closer to her hiding place and she twisted her cape so that it hung at her side and loaded her arsenal of snowballs into it. Carefully she stood and began to move back as quietly as she could with the intent of luring her brothers close enough that she might attack.

As hoped, her lack of response emboldened the twins to move closer to her former hiding spot.

Smack!

Arwen launched her first snowball and did not let up even as she moved from tree to tree, never staying in one spot in an effort to avoid her brother's own snowballs. She took only the few scant seconds she needed to aim before she launched her snowball then moved to the next bit of tree cover. Arwen knew this was not the use her archery teacher Haldir had intended for his lessons to be put to but they were coming in handy all the same. For despite being outnumbered she currently had the upper hand; as by the time her brothers tossed their snowballs after her in retaliation she had already moved on to her next hiding spot.

Arwen rode high on the adrenaline of getting one up on her big brothers and outmanoeuvring them right up until the point she reached down into her cape and found nothing left but a small sad dusting of snow. She was vulnerable now; she bent to scoop more snowballs but all the while she did not move Arwen knew her brothers were closing in on her. It would not take them long to figure out where she was by judging the position from where she had last tossed snowballs at them.

Indeed it was only a matter of moments before an ominous yet soft squeak of snow let her know that her brothers were right behind her. There was no time to run, certainly no time to dodge as a hail of cold missiles were launched at her back. Arwen ran screaming from where she had crouched and turned to launch a parting snowball at her brothers only to miss and instead be hit in the face. She spluttered, gave it up as a bad job and continued her running.

Arwen was able to dodge a few but the majority of her brothers missiles found her square in the back or in the neck as they shouted and cheered with glee at their successful shots and despite the fact that she was now a cold, sodden mess Arwen's heart felt light and happy to hear her brothers sound so joyful.

Still, that did not mean she wanted her brothers to win - her competitive streak was just as fierce as theirs - and as she turned and made for the clearing where she had built the snow elf an idea hit her. Arwen put on a burst of speed toward the snow elf, her brothers in close pursuit and upon reaching it she grabbed its head and launched it right smack into Elladan's face. Arwen could not hope to still her laughter as her brother fell over backwards with the shock of having had something so large and cold smack him in the face.

There was no time for complacency however for Elrohir was hot on her heels and Arwen turned to take off running again only to feel a sharp pressure at her neck as she was jerked backwards by her brother's firm grip on a sliver of her trailing cape.

"Worry not _gwanûr_ , I have her and I shall avenge you!" Elrohir declared as he wrenched Arwen backwards into what remained of the snow elf.

Arwen squealed as she was yanked into the cold, compacted snow and landed with a wet splat on her bottom. Elrohir was not done however and was quick to smush all his remaining snowballs into her hair. Elladan had picked himself up by that point and did not hesitate to join Elrohir in dumping the slushy remains of his snowballs onto her.

"Do you concede _tithen muinthel_?" her eldest brother teased with a wicked smirk.

Arwen only pouted, "You two do not play fair!"

Elrohir laughed in her face, "You started an unfair war, you will forgive us for having finished it."

Arwen rolled her eyes, brushed off as much snow as she could from her person and held out her arms imperiously. "Do help me up!"

**~o~**

Arwen cradled her cup of hot cocoa from her place on the chaise lounge near the brazier. Her brothers were engaged in a lively game of chess with her grandparents as the three siblings slowly warmed up again. After their impromptu snow fight had ended they'd stayed out playing in the snow for a good while longer, building an army of snow elves as they chattered and gossiped as though no time at all had passed between them. It had felt good to have her brothers open up to her again and speak freely with her as they once did - to hear their laughter ring out uninhibited and to see them relaxed, no longer so tense and wary.

The snow had done its job and as Arwen looked over to her grandmother, who gave her a quick wink and pleased smile, the only daughter of Elrond knew she had done well.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daer-Naneth – Grandmother
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Tithen Muinthel – Little Sister
> 
> Talan – also known as a flet; an open living space used by Elves
> 
> Ggwenyr – Brothers
> 
> Gwanûr - Brother
> 
> A/N: Working off the headcanon that Galadriel can and does use her ring of power to regulate the weather in Lothlórien.


	11. Candy Cane

**Prompt:** Candy Cane

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Dale – one year after Friendship Amidst Loss

**Characters:** Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Aeglosson (OC)

**Summary:** The twins, Legolas and Aeglosson visit a Yuletide fair in Dale and try a mannish treat. Their reactions are mixed.

Elladan gave the stick of confectionary he held another tentative lick. "Nay. I am not too sure I like this. In fact, I'm not even sure this is actually a sweet – I fear you may have been swindled _gwanunig_. It tastes more a medicinal lozenge than a treat."

Elrohir shook his head stubbornly at his twin. "How can you say that Ladan? It is obviously a sweet and I like it plenty."

"Nay, I have to agree with Elladan on this one Elrohir." Legolas gave his stick another lick before he pulled a face. "Tis far too herby and medicinal tasting to be a sweet. It tastes like something your _Adar_ might dole out."

Elladan turned then to Aeglosson – the last of their party to give his verdict on the strange human confection. "Well?" He urged the Woodland warrior.

Aeglosson gave a shrug and smacked his lips. "I like it. You and Legolas have strange tastes indeed if you liken this to medicine. It's quite sugary and obviously a sweet."

The silver haired _ellon_ crunched down on the rest of his 'treat' and Elladan looked on askance. "I might have known you'd say such."

After all, this little soiree into the mannish town of Dale to attend their annual Yule market _had_ been Aeglosson's idea. Legolas had been unwilling at first - doubtless still wary of _edain_ after his ordeal the previous year – and had brushed off his friend's curiosity over the market as an excuse to traipse off after his numerous _edenith_ lovers. Yet Elrohir had also been excited to visit the market as had Elladan – they'd never been to any of the human settlements and towns this far East and so their combined enthusiasm had seen the blonde Prince give in with only the barest hint of apprehension.

They'd arrived an hour or two past noon and after settling their horses in with an awed local stable hand had made for the Yule Market which was scattered across both the upper and lower levels of the town. They had visited the games stalls first - none of which held any true difficulty for elves and after several hours of laughter and winning a ridiculous amount of stuffed toys and other trinkets the quartet had gotten hungry.

Elladan had stood off to one side handing off their stuffed prizes to the delight and surprise of the local children whilst Elrohir, Aeglosson and Legolas bickered back and forth between them over where they ought to eat. Legolas was in favour of going to a public house that he and Aeglosson frequented whenever they visited, citing it was elf friendly and that they served passable Dorwinion. Aeglosson and his twin however had argued that since they'd come to visit the Yule market they should try the foods on offer there instead. Legolas in the end had given in with good grace and so they had gone up to the higher level of the town where all the food stalls were set out.

It proved a good choice and whilst Elrohir had dragged Aeglosson round to try nigh every single food on offer Elladan had settled for a juicy smoked sausage in a warm bun topped with plentiful fried onions, a deep-fried potato cake and a tall tankard of beer. Even Legolas had found something to his satisfaction – mulled Dorwinion which he'd claimed was almost as good as what they brewed back in the Wood.

Hunger sated, the group had been en-route back to the lower levels to have a look at the gift stalls (at the behest of Elladan himself) when Elrohir had spotted the alleged confectionary stall selling exclusively what the vendor called Candy Canes. The 'sweet' was cane shaped – akin to a shepherd's crook – striped red and white and the vendor had advised its flavour was peppermint.

Elladan looked down again at the thin striped stick he held; he simply could not convince himself that the overly minted confection was meant as a sweet treat and not something a human might suck on for a cough or cold or any of the many other respiratory ills the race was prone to at winter time. Elladan instead had the inkling that the vendor upon spotting the quartet of elves had decided to avail himself of some elvish coin and had simply made up a story about the canes being 'candy'. Aeglosson and Elrohir had bought a bag each before doling the sticks out to him and Legolas to try.

The sable haired _Peredhel_ held his stick out to his twin. "You may have mine if you like it as much as all that Elro. It is not for me."

Elrohir shrugged unperturbed and wolfed down Elladan's proffered stick as well.

Legolas too had surrendered his sweet to Aeglosson who made just as quick work of it as Elrohir and the blonde grimaced. "Do not think for a moment that if either of you two get ill from eating all that I shall be there to hold back your hair and rub your backs."

"Indeed," Elladan agreed, "it shall be your own faults for consuming so much _edain_ medicine."

"For the love of _Elbereth_ you stubborn Noldo it is _not_ medicine." Aeglosson's annoyance was palpable.

Elladan was unmoved. "Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better over your loss of coin." He gave an impatient gesture, "Now perhaps we can go have a look at their gift stalls?"

With a tittered laugh Legolas led the way, Elrohir close behind him still slurping on his Candy Cane whilst Aeglosson continued to mutter under his breath.

Elladan smirked as he wiped away the lingering stickiness from his fingers and followed in their wake.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwanunig – Twin
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Ellon – Male Elf
> 
> Edain – (Plural of Adan) Men
> 
> Edenith – Mortal Women
> 
> Peredhel – Half Elven (sing.)


	12. Sugar and Spice

**Prompt:** Sugar and Spice

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Imladris

**Characters:** Elladan, Estel, Elrohir, Elrond (mentioned)

**Summary:** Estel and the twins attempt to make that year's Yuletide pudding. It does not go to plan.

**A/N: Estel is five years old.**

"And the flour goes in," Estel grinned as he poured in a gratuitous amount of flour into the bowl before them.

"Sugar is next."

Elrohir dumped in an amount in similar fashion to their young adopted brother and Elladan sighed, "Are you two even following the measurements that Cook gave us? You can't just dump things in the bowl willy-nilly and hope for the best."

Estel giggled at that and Elladan rolled his eyes and added his own carefully measured currants and raisins. They looked far too small an amount compared to the flour and sugar already in the mixing bowl - a fact that Elrohir pointed out before both he and Estel added another handful of each.

"That was the correct portion," Elladan crossed his arms over his chest.

Elrohir was unrepentant, "It needed more fruit to be balanced."

"It would have been balanced if you two followed instructions."

Elladan was wasting his breath however as neither of his brothers paid him any mind as they moved on to adding the spices to their Yuletide pudding mix. Elrohir added two huge tablespoons of nutmeg followed by Estel who tossed in the same amount of cinnamon which billowed up into a spicy cloud that saw them all simultaneously sneeze.

Elladan stepped back and rubbed at his nose, "That will be inedible - anything with that much cinnamon in it will be disgusting."

"Oh nonsense Ladan," Elrohir gave him a sharp glare before looking pointedly at their younger brother whose lip had begun to wobble ominously. "It will be perfectly tasty once we add all the other ingredients."

The elder _peredhel_ twin took the hint and smiled at Estel, "Of course, of course - you are right Elro - I am being too hasty. Here Estel," Elladan handed their little brother the small bowls of zest and candied fruit, "these are the next ingredients to go in _penneth_."

Estel happily accepted a bowl in each chubby hand and promptly threw the contents of both into the larger mixing bowl. Elrohir congratulated him whilst Elladan cringed internally - the pudding really was going to be inedible but the look of sheer happiness on their _honeg's_ face stayed the elder twin's tongue.

Estel loved to 'help' out in the kitchen much in the same way that they had when they'd been elflings. He loved to pour things, to mix things and most of all taste things. Luckily Cook had taken a shine to their adopted brother in the same way she had to them and thus Estel was indulged in his cooking fantasies more often than not.

Today however, the day before Yuletide, Cook was exceptionally busy (as was their _Adar_ ) and so the duty of supervising Estel in his latest 'cooking' escapade had fallen to him and Elrohir.

Elladan looked on askance as his brothers grated an inordinate amount of suet into the mixture; the elder twin resisted the urge to shake his head and simply passed over the bowl of breadcrumbs to Estel so that he might add them to the mix. His little brother was happy and that was the thing that mattered the most - and besides, he was certain Cook would not be so foolish as to leave the making of the actual pudding for the Yule dinner to the three of them. (And if she had, well more fool her.)

"It's all dry - how will it stick together and become a pudding if it's all dry?" Estel whined as he pouted down at the large bowl.

"Tis only dry because we have yet to add the wet stuff," Elrohir smirked. "Patience little _adan_. See here you go - we still have to add the alcohol and the eggs."

"Yay eggs!" Their little brother cheered as he was presented with them - an unholy gleam in his eyes at the thought of getting to crack the smooth round globes open.

A total of five eggs were added despite the recipes call for only two but Estel had looked so proud of the fact that he hadn't gotten any shells into the mixture neither twin had the heart to say anything.

"Here we go - this is the last of our ingredients to be added and then we can mix it and pour it into the tin." Elrohir held out the measures of brandy and rum Cook had given them to their little brother.

"Mmm, this smells nice," Estel gave the small cup of rum a cursory sniff and before either twin could stop him took a big gulp.

"Ai _Valar_!"

"Estel no!"

"Ack! It does not taste as nice as it smells," their little brother pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. "That was nasty and it burned my throat and my chest."

Elladan hastily grabbed both cups of alcohol away from Estel. "It is not for drinking by little _edain_ \- it is to be put in the pudding for flavour. If you drink it - especially at your age - you can become ill. Do you want to become ill just before Yuletide?"

Estel shook his head piteously, "No… I don't want to be ill before Yuletide otherwise I won't get all my presents or get to eat any of the nice things Cook makes or eat our pudding."

Estel looked more and more distressed with each word and Elladan held both cups of alcohol out to him with a gentle warning in an effort to stave off the tears that had begun to shine in his baby brother's eyes.

"Do _not_ drink them this time – they are for the pudding only. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Estel took both cups and poured them one after the other into the mix and looked to Elladan for approval.

The elder twin gave a pleased nod of his sable head. "There, now you can mix it all together."

Elrohir handed Estel a spoon and their little brother set about the mixture with the type of vigour and glee only the very young could muster.

"Whoa Estel," Elrohir spluttered and took a step back from where he had held the bowl steady for Estel. "You need to be gentler with your mixing, otherwise all of the pudding mix will end up on me!"

And indeed Elrohir was already splattered with the mixture across his forehead, in his hair and down his apron front.

Estel giggled. "Sorry Ro, I'll mix it a bit more slowly now."

Elrohir nodded and secured the bowl once more as Estel mixed with only a tad less vigour than before. The odd splatter of mixture still found the younger twin who simply looked resigned to the fact he'd be scrubbing batter out of his hair later on.

At last Estel deemed the mixture ready and Elladan held the pudding tin steady as Elrohir helped their little brother pour the batter.

"There - all done now! Come on Dan, Ro - we need to give it to Cook so she can put it in the oven for us." Estel looked pleased as punch with their finished creation which he craddled close to his chest.

"Lead the way _penneth_." Elladan held the door open for his little brother with a flourish and watched as Estel marched proudly out of the room toward the kitchens.

**~o~**

"Cook! Cook! Look - my pudding, my pudding it's ready!"

"Your pudding _honeg_?" Elrohir arched an eyebrow.

"I mean _our_ pudding…and it's ready to go in the oven now Cook."

Cook smiled and made her way over to them. "This looks lovely _penneth_. Once it's baked it's sure to be delicious."

Estel handed over the pudding tin with a beaming smile at the praise. "I can't wait for _Adar_ to try it tomorrow."

"It will be wonderful _penneth_ and your _Adar_ will love it." Cook ruffled Estel's hair fondly before she gave a jerk of her head toward the door that led to the pantries. "Now, why don't you head over and go see Firieth; she should just be pulling some apple turnovers from the oven and shall be sure to give you a glass of warm spiced milk too."

"Yay," Estel cheered, gave Cook a quick, tight hug and made his way toward the door.

Elrohir gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he followed their little brother from the room. Elladan however paused and gave Cook a _look._

" _That_ is completely inedible," he warned.

Cook laughed as she looked down at the gloop in the tin that she held. "I know that but worry not - it shall be 'Estel's pudding' that we eat on the morrow."

The merry _elleth_ gave Elladan a wink and he smirked before he too went in search of his treat and the spiced milk that went with it. (And nay, he was _not_ too old for such).

**~o~**

"That's my pudding…uh our pudding _Adar_!"

It was desert time on Yule day and Estel could not be more excited. Elladan watched their little brother as he bobbed around excitedly in his seat as slices of the pudding accompanied by generous lashings of cream were passed around the head table.

"We made it all together - me and Dan and Ro. Try it, try it _Adar_. Is it nice? Is it delicious?" Estel was bouncing even harder.

"Delicious you say? Well then in that case let me have a bite."

Estel leaned forward, elbows on the table as he eagerly watched their _Adar_ calmly cut a slice of the pudding with his fork, swirl it in the cream and place it in his mouth.

Elladan thought his father was rather game – after all, Elrond had been on the receiving end of a great many of Estel's 'cooking' attempts – not all of them previously rectified by Cook.

Still, Elrond chewed the morsel slowly before he let a grin spread slowly across his face. "Tis utterly delicious Estel. You've all done a great job."

Estel sank back down into his chair, relief all over his little face before he turned his attentions to his own generous slice of pudding.

Elladan and Cook exchanged a wink.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peredhel – Half Elven (sing.)
> 
> Penneth – Young One
> 
> Honeg – Little Brother
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Adan – Man
> 
> Edain – (Plural of Adan) Men
> 
> Elleth - Female elf
> 
> A/N: So this is the last of my twelve fics – I hope you've had as much fun reading them as I've had writing them. Whatever you do tomorrow, do take some time to be merry and have a fantastic Christmas. Stay safe! - KimicT


End file.
